


Remembrance

by zayzayzay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Ballet, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gang Rape, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Multi, Muscles, Other, Pedophilia, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sex Addiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sports, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayzayzay/pseuds/zayzayzay
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and his Boyfriend Yamaguchi Tadashi live next door to someone they had never expected to see ever again,Kageyama Tobio.Kageyama Tobio is forced out of Volleyball and pushed straight into ballet, he spent years perfecting his ballet; he is now Nineteen he spent two years away from his 'friends' stuck with a monster who controlled him.What happens when his life is kick started by the two people he least expects to save him?Also there are no ships yet, I plan to let comments decide when the time comesALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE AUTHOR WHICH IS ME, DO NOT REPLICATE WITHOUT PERMISSIONmy summary is baaaad but please read,has triggers- be cautious of them please.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

_**THUD THUD THUD** _

_‘FUCK’_

_‘I WANT TO FUCKING HEAR YOU’_

_‘MOAN LOUDER, YOU SLUT’_

_**THUD** _

Tsukishima sighed lowly glared at the wall that connected him to the small apartment next door, it was if he were waiting for the it to blow up or maybe better just completely disappear. The tall blonde, lay back in his bed arms secured around an equally grumpy boyfriend; the slightly shorter male also staring at the wall with a frown. He ran long pale fingers through the greenish tinted hair calming the anxious energy produced his lover. “Please Tsukki, tell me we aren’t like that’ Tadashi spoke up louder, the cringe settled into both their bodies at the mere idea of being as incompetent as the two.

_**THUD** _

_‘Fuck’_

_‘UGH THAT’S IT’_

“We should complain” Tsukishima glared at the wall as the noise came to an end, Tadashi shuddered at the idea sitting up with a grumpy expression still on his face, “I don’t really want to” the green haired male sat up sighing; “Come Tsukishima let’s just go to college, we’ll be late” he spoke quickly leaning out of the grumpy blonde’s hold. Tsukishima sighed deeply; he had lived in that side room for two years after moving out at eighteen with Tadashi; in the blonde’s mind he had expected the neighbour to be a silent college student because they had lived so close to Sendai college; but boy was he wrong. 

the second the person moved in, it was made extremely obvious that Tsukishima and Tadashi’s peaceful living arrangement would never be the same; “I wonder if it’s the same people or the dude has different people over because the second voice is always different” Tadashi spoke up walking back out of the small bathroom with a frown, “Probably a some creep bringing different people” Tsukishima spoke lowly, the green haired male chuckled at the scowl on his boyfriend’s face noting the brewing expression as they walked towards the door. 

“If we knew him, we could just ask nicely?” Tadashi spoke 

“Nicely?”

“Does that dog in heat deserve kindness, maybe a bloody tranquilizer” Tsukishima grumbled pushing the door open, the two walked into the pathway between the apartment; there was only three houses in the block, one upstairs and two downstairs, the one at top was reserved for the owner. The two at the bottom, well they were taken by the two different couples. 

They had put up with the disturbances for quite a few months, they had thought at some point it would stop because every few days there would be a two-day silence; but it never completely stopped. It was continuous like a crazed sex addict, Tsukishima knew it was harder for his boyfriend, studying design meant that the green haired male had to stay up day and night preparing outfits; so, the days he could sleep he was never given the opportunity.

Today was one of those days. The lines under Tadashi’s eyes were enough to cause the middle blocker to frown more; in the light it was clear to the blonde how tired the younger green haired male was; “Tadashi, did you sleep at all yesterday?” he asked staring into the soft reddish tint that coated around the male’s eyes more “Tsukki can you sleep with that noise?” he asked grumpy, the poor freckled boy hadn’t expected those words to become a catalyst for Kei’s next actions.  
“That’s it” Tsukishima grumbled lowly, the blonde glared walking towards the neighbor’s door with a grim expression.

“Keeeii” Yamaguchi spoke quickly following the angry pursuer, the tall male pulled at the edge of his hoodie to look rougher; before knocking harshly on the door the green haired pulled at his sleeve,

“Wait Tsukki—”

The was pulled open “What?” the tall frame loomed over the door an angry expression playing on his face, the dark reddish strands fell across his eyes as he looked up at blonde. Looking at the red-haired male, Tsukishima decided he was trouble; the tattoos that peaked out past his neck and cigarette he held between his lips were a clear sign that Kei’s assumption about being sex crazed could possibly be correct.

“Can you keep it down you’re too loud” Tsukishima spoke standing straight to use his height as an advantage. The red-haired male smirked slightly tilting his head to stare at Yamaguchi instead of Tsukishima who stood in front of him.

“I suppose you don’t realise that you guys are pretty loud too?” he leaned with a smile “Nice to see the owner of that pretty voice” he spoke turning to stare at the freckled male standing next to the blonde. Tsukishima glared lowly standing between his boyfriend like a barrier, “What’s your name pretty boy?” The brown eyes male asked tilting himself to see the Yamaguchi, the green haired male couldn’t help as his face turned bright red at the small realization that he was louder than he had expected, he stood firmly behind the blonde cringing at the whole encounter.

“The hell is your name?” Tsukishima spoke up his confident façade turning into an angry mess “Takahashi Akito” he spoke in a cocky tone before turning slightly, “Give us your slut for a night?” he spoke again causing Tsukishima to shudder with the intent to kill. 

“THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM—”

“Can you shut up?” Takahashi smirked leaning into the blonde’s space, “You shouting is giving me a headache” the red-haired male continued happily knowing that Kei’s body was shaking with anger, “Wouldn’t it be better to leave?”

“EXCUSE M—”

“Babe stop shouting” the feminine voice came walking forward to the door, Yamaguchi slipped out slightly noticing that the woman’s voice matched the person that they were hearing this morning “Hey slut” Takahashi mumbled turning to the side. The long strands of grey hair fell clearly over the woman’s naked torso causing the two males standing outside the door to cringe, “Look just keep it down” Tsukishima quickly spoke beginning to turn around, he wrapped his hand around the green haired’s hand gently leaning to walk away.

“But your slut sounds better than min—” Takahashi was cut off cruelly by a quiet yet demanding tone, the red head seemed to soften slightly at the sound. 

“ _Tsukishima, Yamaguchi?_ ” the low voice spoke, 

Kei froze, turning slowly the tall blonde could see the way even his boyfriend stopped turning to meet the voice in shock. Kei’s eyes moved to the small figure holding a duffel bag behind the red-haired male known as Akito, the voice was so small it was unexpected especially coming from the one person he never expected to see here. 

He expected to meet on the court yes, but never standing in the house of the sex crazed maniac.

“Kageyama…?” Tsukishima spoke uncertain when he saw the blue-eyed male’s face; Yamaguchi peaked out in shock staring wide eyed at the small frame standing behind the red-haired male. Takahashi glared slightly when he realized that they had recognized the black-haired male.

Turning back to stare at the shorter blue eyed male, “You know them?” he asked grumbling lowly, Kageyama nodded hesitantly causing the red-haired male to groan “Whatever” Akito spoke moving back into the apartment; the red head pulled the grey-haired woman back in with him wanting clearly to resume their activities from the night, he left the blue-eyed male standing there wide-eyed staring at the two. 

“Funny seeing you two here” Tobio spoke up staring up at the two in uncertainty 

“If it isn’t the King” Tsukishima spoke lowly, the anger from before simmering as he tried to repress it. Tobio moved out the door, shutting it loudly, he didn’t know exactly what to do in this situation or what to say. The shorter of the three pulled at the loose off the shoulder top trying to match the orderly way in which both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi dressed. The youngest looked like he had just woken up and thrown on anything, which he had.

In comparison, both Yamaguchi and Tadashi were dressed perfectly, there wasn’t a slight hint of disorder about the way they stood; “Kageyama-kun oh my god it’s been years since we saw you” Yamaguchi’s warm eyes smiled staring down slightly “I swear you used to be taller?” he chuckled jokingly. Tobio couldn’t help the  
warmth that spread at the simple fact that they were talking to him, even if the compliment was backhanded, he sighed tilting his head “Yeah, I didn’t grow much”. The blue-eyed male looked happy to see the two of them, it was weird but the sense of loneliness he felt over the years was cured even if it wasn’t people, he was particularly close with. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” Tsukishima asked lowly, “Hell no, that’s my roommate” Kageyama muttered, the blonde-haired male glared raising an eyebrow “Can you tell him to stop fucking so loud?” he asked coldly. 

“Tsukii—”

“I can try” Tobio mumbled cutting the green haired male off, he knew that although Tsukishima was being cold with his words; it was probably because he was tired of it. Tsukishima sighed somewhat satisfied with the answer, the light brown eyes looked over Kageyama’s short frame noticing the darkness under his eyes with a frown. 

To the blonde, it was obvious that no one had been getting any sleep; “Kageyama-kun we should catch up” Yamaguchi spoke up leaning forward to hold the two of Tobio’s pale hands, the younger stared at Tadashi’s warm fingers nodding slightly. “We should but I need to go, I’ll be late otherwise” “Where are you going?” Tsukishima grumbled up after watching the way held each other, Kei wasn’t jealous he was simply buzzing from the incident with Kageyama’s roommate. “Sendai City College” Tobio spoke looking up at the blonde “Lies” was the simple answer he had received.

Tsukishima could feel his scowl form, the blonde had been known for his amazing perception skills so when he had heard the two had been attending the same college, he couldn’t help feel somewhat cheated that he hadn’t seen Tobio around. Not only that, Tsukishima had never even noticed that Tobio was his neighbor; that alone had the blonde irritated.

“I’m not lying” Tobio answered his expression softening as he moved past the two, “Now if you’ll excuse me” he mumbled under his breath; he walked towards the door leaving the two standing in slight shock, “Wait Kageyama-san; we are going the same way, lets walk together” Yamaguchi spoke quickly following the raven haired male as he walked out. Tobio didn’t slow down instead he pulled the second door open, allowing the cold to settle into his bones before nodding slightly. The raven haired male continued his fast pace easily being caught by the long limbs Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had possessed. 

He could feel the shudder of cold rain down his body shivering just slightly while he walked in an awkward silence with the two old teammates “Is that appropriate wear for this weather?” Tsukishima asked before moving to pull Yamaguchi’s warm hand into his own. Tobio noticed the movement before tilting his head up to meet the questioning eyes, he couldn’t help feel the familiarity of Kei’s salty personality.

“Still the same eh Tsukishima?” Kageyama mumbled the words softly, “you haven’t even grown let alone changed” Tsukishima mumbled in a salty tone, the blonde could feel the green haired male squeeze his hand to stop; he frowned before allowed Yamaguchi to continue the conversation, there was moments of silences as they walked out the scenes passing by. 

Tobio was somewhat weirded out by the fact he had met his old teammates, being nineteen now it had been two years since he had known them; the fact that they were his neighbors had him frowning deeply. The blue eyed male also disliked the fact that they had even met, he didn’t want anyone to see him the way he was now

Tobio had changed.

It was as simple as that sentence could be. 

He wasn’t the same Kageyama Tobio. 

No matter how hard he wished to go back in time and reclaim himself, Tobio would never be able to stand as confident as he once was.

“How come we don’t see you at Volleyball practice?” Tsukishima spoke trying adding to the conversation, there had been way too many awkward pauses that even the saltshaker was beginning to feel the silence. “Do you play volleyball Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi asked picking up on the fact the black-haired male was trying to ignore the conversation.

Tobio cringed back slightly, he couldn’t help it. Of all the beautiful questions they could have asked, they decided to ask the one he was so desperately trying to avoid. The ex-setter stayed quiet for a while simply walking close to the college gates, as they arrived he paused before turning to look at the taller green haired male “No” the raven-haired male could register the shock on Yamaguchi’s face frowning. 

“NO?” Yamaguchi spoke the brownish color in his eyes widening “Why not?” Yamaguchi asked, Tsukishima had the same question, they black haired male simply frowned before walking ahead a little faster towards the college campus “Does that mean you’re not the king of the court anymore?” Tsukishima spoke the smug tone causing Tobio to freeze, he wasn’t anything let alone that. He didn’t know what to say, the old Kageyama may have come up with a beautiful comeback but the new Tobio had nothing. He was speechless, the blue-eyed ex-setter smiled slightly turning to face the two. 

Tobio nodded, in agreeance to Tsukishima’s words before quickly moving into the gates.

“WAIT KAGEYAMA I WILL FIND YOU LATER” Yamaguchi shouted up frowning, when he realized the shorter most likely hadn’t heard what he said. He stared wide eyed in shock when the short black-haired male ran off into the campus; in a direction completely opposite to the volleyball courts, although Kei was studying for paleontology, he still kept playing for the university volleyball team alongside Yamaguchi. If they could be still playing, he found it utterly unbelievable that Kageyama Tobio the king of the court didn’t play anymore. 

“Tsukki was that really Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi asked tilting his head up in shock, the blonde shrugged slightly before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder; he pressed a warm kiss onto the younger’s check before moving off in the direction of their classes. It didn’t matter to him in the slightest, Tsukishima wouldn’t be seeing him anymore anyway.

Tsukishima had decided meeting the King wasn’t important, it was probably for the best that they didn’t meet anyway; he preferred to live life without the annoyance of having to play on court with the younger anyway.

“It doesn’t matter, see you at practice Tadashi” he smiled widely, giving the green haired male butterflies, the green haired nodded quickly before moving into the direction of the clothing design department. Yamaguchi walked quicker the long black jacket he was wearing wrapping warmly around him. The campus was quite large, so in his mind it was normal that he hadn’t seen Kageyama at any time; but the fact that they were neighbors for almost a year shocked him. It just hadn’t made sense that Tobio was unheard of in the room, even with the annoyingly loud noises the red head made. 

Although Tsukishima had been set on never seeing Kageyama, Yamaguchi had other plans. He wanted to talk to the black-haired male, it was a shock seeing him one that he never planned to let pass by.


	2. Long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's been caught

Tobio sighed walking out of the ballet studio cautiously.

It had been weeks since the confrontation with his ‘neighbors’, Tobio had been careful not to run into them around the campus. Although his attempts were rendered useless because the young blue eyed ex-setter had been Yamaguchi around, their conversations would never surpass the simple ‘hi’ and ‘bye’ but recently he had noticed the green haired male had begun elongating the length of the conversations also following the direction in which the black-haired male would walk to.

Kageyama was scared. 

No scratch that, Kageyama was petrified. 

The somewhat tall male didn’t want the green haired designer to find out what his major was; he didn’t want anyone from the volleyball club to know that he stopped playing volleyball after years of being obsessed about it. After Tobio had met Takahashi his life had changed in the worst way possible, the red head had become obsessed with Tobio in a way where the younger male couldn’t escape the cage that Akito forced him into. 

It was Akito that planned everything in his life, it was Akito that decided ballet instead of volleyball. Tobio had simply gotten used to being the older male’s pet after years of listening to him talk about how he wasn’t worthy of a volleyball player. Nobody would know about that, Tobio would never and will never tell anyone about the relationship he had with the red headed male, especially now it seemed his past was desperately trying to catch him up. 

Akito scared Kageyama because within the red head’s mind there was a strong obsession that surrounded him, the blue-eyed dancer didn’t know where the obsession started but he did know that to be safe he would have to comply. When Tobio listened, he would be let off with a simple kiss, the dancer had never tested the limits of Takahashi’s anger; that was how Kageyama managed to be free whilst being stuck in hell.

Tobio pulled the zip up black jumper over his slim body, after dancing for as long as he did Kageyama had become a typical ballet dancer; his frame was lean holding very little muscle. He hated it, he hated how easily he had succumbed to Takahashi especially when the red head promised to never touch him if he listened. The blue-eyed ex-setter walked forward sighing as his thoughts became full of the red-haired man, his body shuddered when the cold became stronger, Tobio frowned wondering why he had been stupid enough to leave wearing leggings and a thin turtleneck. 

The ravenette hadn’t expected to be leaving the studio late, especially when the changing rooms had closed; if they hadn’t closed, he probably would have changed out of the leggings and turtleneck. The frown deepened when his eyes noticed a somewhat tall frame standing towards the side of the gate. 

See that was exactly why he wanted to stay late, he didn’t want to get caught by the tall freckled ex-teammate. 

ESPECIALLY NOT NOW. 

Tobio really didn’t want anyone to see how skinny he had gotten especially when someone like Yamaguchi had seen how he looked at his best.

“KAGEYAMA” the green haired male had found him, Tobio sighed deeply arms still wrapped around his body as he stared at Yamaguchi; he turned quickly turned walking in the opposite direction. Although Tadashi wouldn’t know he was a ballet dancer from the outfit, the green haired male would most definitely be able to tell that he had lost a considerable amount of weight which was something his pride just didn’t allow. 

“KAGEYAMA-KUNN!” the voice shouted louder, the ravenette ignoring it. 

Tobio noticed the sound of speeding feet behind him, blue eyes widened seeing the green haired male running at top speed in his direction. Tadashi’s legs thundered forward his stamina had increased over the years playing Volleyball had really helped him in getting to speed. The green haired male noticed the way Kageyama froze up before starting to run back into the campus, Tadashi couldn’t help notice that the blue-eyed ex-setter was much slower than in the past. 

“HIII!” Tadashi spoke easily catching up, the green haired designer wrapped his arms firmly around the retreating frame; Yamaguchi’s eyes widened slightly when he pulled Tobio easily into his arms feeling the slim body, he looked down at the shorter in shock. 

The blue-eyed male’s body breathed heavily after the two had stopped, he leaned into Tadashi after running for his life from the freckled idiot. Tobio looked up a glare painted onto his face as he watched him “Yamaguchi, ex-huff-plain why -huff, huff- I am getting -huff- chased” Tobio muttered trying to steady his heartrate. He frowned lightly knowing the brown eyes male was simply staring at him in shock “Kageyama-kun are you well?” he asked awestruck, he hadn’t realized how rude the question had sounded the nervous feeling entering the green haired male after he spoke. 

“I-I’m Sorr—”

“It’s fine” Tobio mumbled lowly, he stared at the arms still wrapped around his body an eyebrow raising as he turned to the green haired male “Can you let me go?” he spoke causing the nervous freckled male to step back quickly; 

“R-right, S-sorry for chasing you down” 

“Well… you caught me” Tobio spoke crossing his arms firmly over his chest in an angry manner, “What do you want?” he asked maintaining his cold appearance, “I was hoping you’d get dinner with me” Tadashi spoke softly turning his head to stare into the ground, Kageyama could feel the guilt enter his system seeing the freckles male look down. 

Tobio wasn’t the same arrogant person, he hated the fact that he could see how much Tadashi wanted to talk to him and still ignored him. Slowly the blue-eyed dancer uncrossed his arms tilting his head “I-I m-mean sure?” Kageyama spoke nervously, he raised a hand to the back of his head rubbing it nervously as the Yamaguchi looked at him with a huge smile growing onto his face.

“Kageyama-kun thank you” Yamaguchi spoke happily grabbing Kageyama’s hands quickly, the black-haired male nodded gently a small smiling painting onto his face at the happiness on Tadashi’s face; “Well lead the way” Tobio pulled his hands out of the taller’s grip with ease before turning. The dancer was awkward at the fact he had been caught wearing his dance outfit, it was utterly embarrassing. 

The green haired male began to walk keeping his head facing forward, he didn’t want to stare at the younger blatantly because it would be awkward but Tadashi wanted to get a good look at him. The freckled man wasn’t able to see clearly how thin Tobio, he had a good idea from when he held blue eyed male but it wasn’t good enough. Tadashi’s eyes grew somewhat wide when he realized the soft shuddering, he tilted his head to the side quickly pulling of his outer jacket before quickly wrapping the coat around the smaller’s shoulders. 

“Yamaguchi what are you do—”

“We’re here” Tadashi spoke quickly walking ahead so the blue-eyed male couldn’t give the jacket back. Tobio smiled slightly at the obvious gesture pulling the puffy coat closer onto his body.

Kageyama stared wide eyed at the beautiful black restaurant with a soft smile, it was the first time he had been anyway apart from his apartment and the studio; it was weird seeing how cozy it looked inside. He walked after the tall green haired male quickly catching up with long strides, the blue-eyed male looked around the room noticing the room was dimly lit. 

The restaurant was decorated with simple gold designs which contrasted beautifully against the black, there were candle like lights that were protected by coverings so that they didn’t burn over; it smelt somewhat like spicy onigiri. Tobio sighed at the relaxing scent feeling himself become hungry, the shorter frowned knowing that if he ate now, he wouldn’t be able to eat anything else because it would make him bloat. 

_Don’t eat too much._

_Don’t eat too much._

_Don’t eat too much._

He blindly walked ahead repeating the words like a prayer in his mind, “KAGEYAMAMAAAA” 

Tobio’s eyes widened in fear, he froze feeling his head turn to the table Tadashi was leading them to; “Hin-nata?” he spoke quietly voice slowly fading when he noticed the orange-haired male staring at him happily. The carrot top had paused half way in his pursuit towards Kageyama, almost as if to check the person standing there was Tobio. When Shoyou realized who it was he ran forward faster then before throwing himself at the taller male; Tobio could feel the weight settle onto his body falling back onto the floor with a thud. 

He groaned the pain shifting through out his body before he glared “HINATA YOU DUMBASS” he screamed out, a warm feeling ran through him at the way Shoyou’s name fell out of his mouth naturally. Tobio stared intently at the orange hugging him; it was clear Hinata had grown a little bit, not enough to surpass Tobio but enough for him to feel the difference. The smaller male had also grown a considerable amount of muscle which had the blue-eyed dancer frowning, in comparison to Tobio. The blue eyed dancer could see the way Hinata’s muscles stood out against the tight shirt; it was even obvious that the orange haired male had tanned slightly.  
The male sat up straddling Tobio’s thin thighs in confusion, “You look smaller” he spoke blinking at the younger, Kageyama scowled turning his head to the side; there was no way his pride would let him admit that Hinata had grown. The blue-eyed dancer could really feel the incompetence knowing he actually found Hinata heavy now, he wanted to throw the other off into another world. 

“Get off me” he grumbled causing the orange to shift off wide eyed, Hinata’s expression then changed as he pulled Kageyama up into a stand. “DID YOU SHRINK YAMA-KUN!?” Shoyou spoke being able to see Tobio closer towards his face, “No you idiot” Tobio glared down standing taller. Looking down now Tobio could definitely see the difference between himself and Shoyou, it seemed that the shorter had realized that the blue-eyed male’s face almost seemed to have shrunken in. Tobio’s face alone showed that was skinner.

Tsukishima had been staring at the two the whole time the conversations had been taking place, the scowl hadn’t left his face; the blonde made sure to send a few glares towards his boyfriend for dragging the blue eyed male there. When Tobio stood, the blonde couldn’t help but notice how Tobio had been wearing his lover’s coat, Tsukishima sat in the booth leaning into Yamaguchi with killer intent to rip the large coat off the blue eyed male.

Kei opened his mouth to express the annoyance, only to angrily quieten down when the brown-haired setter sitting on the opposite side spoke up. 

“Tobio-chan long time no see”

Kageyama glared, he fully hated the fact that he had come now; seeing some of the old faces was driving him up the wall “Oikawa-san” he mumbled in finality as he sat down, did he really have to greet everyone. He hated the way they all seemed to just stare at him, like it was understandable he looked different but this was just stupid. At some point the blue-eyed dancer had just resorted to scowling at Yamaguchi for bringing him into this situation. Tobio stared at the taller brown-haired male the scowl on his face increasing when he realized that both Hinata and Oikawa shared a similar tan; it made him feel somewhat daunting that his older senpai had grown. That much was made obvious even from where Oikawa sat, the difference in their bodies was clear.

“You look… Well, how have you been?” Oikawa continued, Tobio turned to the older senpai nodding lowly; he could see that Tooru’s face had aged nicely giving him more of a masculine jawline, the tan looked somewhat nice against the darkish strands of the older. Kageyama couldn’t help the slight feeling of remembrance seeing that the brown-haired setter’s eyes hadn’t changed one bit. “Where’s Iwaizumi-san?” he asked naturally, it was weird to just see Oikawa alone without his pair.   
“Oh, you don’t know? He’s a sports trainer for the Japan Volleyball team” Oikawa spoke flicking his hair back, “Taking about volleyball, Tobio-chan where do you play for?” the older asked narrowing his eyes at the younger. Kageyama internally sighed feeling his mind flip backwards at the words, the blue-eyed dancer tilted his eyes towards Hinata noticing how the orange sat up excited at those words. 

_Ahh I’m going to shatter your happiness Shoyou, I’m sorry._

“Yeaah, are you in division one… I play for MSBY BLACK JA—”

“I don’t play” 

There was a short silence. 

“What?” the look on Hinata’s face had near broken Tobio, the look of utter disbelief mixed in with anger and betrayal. Tobio could feel his heart pound painfully against his chest staring at the carrot top’s face, “I don’t pla—”

“Why?” 

“I just don—”

“I PROMISED TO BEAT YOU!” Hinata had stood up from the seat opposite Tobio, the anger blazing into his eyes; “I know but it’s just—”

“Just what?”

Tobio’s vision was staring to become blurry sitting there, he turned slightly feeling sick at those simple words, Hinata’s tone was dangerous the way he looked down at the sitting male wanted to make Tobio disappear and never come back “Chibi-chan calm dow—”

“NO!... EXPLAIN THEN” Shoyou’s eyes watched stared down at Kageyama, Hinata didn’t understand himself why he was so angry but he was. It was like betrayal, Tobio the one who was deemed a genius was sitting there talking about not doing volleyball anymore. Shoyou felt sick just staring at him, all this time he had thought they were chasing the same dream. Hinata was one of the side hitters for a division one Volleyball team, he waited so long to prove himself and now he couldn’t. 

“I’m leaving” Tobio spoke in finality, he stood up moving to leave; he stared straight into the Hinata’s brown eyes his heart clenching at the anger and sadness he saw in them. 

How could he even begin to explain that he was a ballet dancer?

How could he even begin to explain that he was being forced into it?

They weren’t best friends anymore, none of this mattered; Kageyama Tobio didn’t matter. 

Shoyou tilted his head up glaring the black-haired male down, he hadn’t ever thought Tobio would just quit; The orange haired male could see the distant expression on Kageyama’s face, the anger in his own eyes disappeared watching the blue-eyed male pull off what looked like Yamaguchi’s coat. Shoyou’s eyes widened instead taking in Kageyama’s body, even whilst wearing a zip-up jumper it was clear just how thin the younger male was. 

Tobio’s thighs didn’t touch, it made sense now that his face had looked so sunken in; the old Kageyama had muscular arms and legs built for volleyball. The Tobio that stood in front of them, had lost all muscle; his build almost seemed feminine with the soft body lines. Standing there Hinata couldn’t help the worry that seemed into his mind; it was clear they all shared a similar look because they were all staring at him. 

“Thanks for the coa—"

“Wait… you came to get dinner right?” Hinata spoke hesitantly, he reached out to grab Kageyama’s arm noticing the way his wrist felt like bone in his hand; he pulled him back to the sit easily, almost too easily. There was no fight, Tobio didn’t even try to pull his hand out of Hinata’s grasp. There was no point, he couldn’t win. 

“I lost my appetite” Tobio spoke in a sour tone, 

“You… Kageyama Tobio… Lost your appetite?” Hinata chuckled trying to make a joke out of the situation when his mind pretty much screamed at him not to let Tobio leave, “Just stay for a while, I won’t ask anymore” Shoyou added his being gentle as he pulled the blue-eyed male down to sit next to him. Oikawa and Tsukishima had just stared, they were literally speechless; the only one who hadn’t seemed remotely shocked was Yamaguchi. 

The green haired blocker had already managed to grasp how shocking Tobio’s body was from before when chasing him down like a crazed maniac. 

Tobio stared at the group, it had been a long time since he had been around normal people; not that he considered any of them normal. The blue-eyed dancer frowned staring at the grip on his arm before sighing, he moved from across the table into a seat next to Hinata just because he felt somewhat calmed being closer to orange haired spiker. “I’ll order” Yamaguchi jumped up knowing that if he had stayed there any longer Kageyama would be staring bullets in his direction, “So… Yama-kun, what’s your major?” Tobio stared at the orange sitting straighter so that he would somewhat larger in comparision to the carrot top, “I major in uhm sports type”

_Dance_

“Oh really I major in sports too… I never see you though” Hinata spoke smiling at the blue-eyed dancer, Tobio nodded slightly he could feel his face redden at the prospect of telling Shoyou the truth about being a dance major; if they reacted that bad to him quitting volleyball, he wondered how badly they would react to him being a ballet dancer 

“We are probably in different buildings” he chuckled nervously, “What about Tsukishima and Oikawa-san?” he asked raising an eyebrow at the two, the words seem to break the two out of their slight daze as they spoke 

“I do Paleontology, so fossil work”

“I study language because I go back to Argentina often for volleyball” Oikawa added still staring intently at the younger ex-setter, “Nice” Tobio replied feeling awkward at the way the two stared at him. It was obvious they were analyzing whether he was still the ‘King’ so far Kageyama hadn’t shown any arrogance to help them reach a conclusion.

“Yamayama you should come to my game” Hinata spoke up making sure Tobio’s attention turned straight back to him, the carrot top noticed the way Kageyama’s breathing pattern changed slightly it was like he stopped breathing for a second a nervous look entering onto his face. Shoyou couldn’t help find it weird that Kageyama was reacting that way, “S-sure” Tobio mumbled softly. 

The idea of stepping foot in a court he couldn’t play in was terrifying, the idea of getting caught by Takahashi was even worse. “Who do you play for dumbass?” Tobio spoke up noticing the tint of light in Hinata’s eyes enter “I play for MSBY Black Jackals” he spoke proudly puffing his chest out, Kageyama chuckled watching the older preen like a peacock. 

“What do you do for fun Kageyama-kun?” Hinata spoke tilting his head curiously, 

Such a simple question, Tobio couldn’t answer. He stared at Hinata his eyes becoming dazed as he fell deeper into his mind trying to think of something to say that wasn’t a lie, the eyes moved down to stare at the table instead of facing Shoyou; he was going completely blank, a soft breeze whipped around them in that moment causing the younger to shudder. He could feel his mind come back to him while they could wrap around his thin body, “I listen to music”   
There was no lie in that, it also didn’t reveal much either.

“Oh yeah, now that you’re here I wanted to ask about your roommate King” 

Tobio turned to blonde a scowl forming on his face, “What about him?” he asked keeping the scowl permanent on his face to hide the light belts of fear that shuddered through him. “He hasn’t stopped fucking around” Tsukishima spoke a grim expression on the beanpole’s face. 

“I know bu—”

“So, can you like tell him to stop?” Tsukishima spoke up annoyed again, “I-I- can try” he spoke quickly, “trying won’t help king”   
“Okay but what am I supposed to do…?” 

Tsukishima quieted down slight trying to think of something that Kageyama could actually do, there was a small frown that graced his features “I don’t know shout at him? You’re the king of the court after all” Kei grumbled in finality. 

“You can tell him yourself, we don’t talk and I’m tired too of the people he brings everyday” Kageyama scowled back angrily at the beanpole, Tsukishima copied the expression coldly not really knowing how to retort to what Kageyama said; it was true that he couldn’t specifically fight with facts, instead turned his concentration to Yamaguchi as he walked back with a small smile. 

The male sat down in the seat opposite Tsukishima seeing as Hinata has stolen his next to him. “Kageyama-kun can we eat together tomorrow as well?” Yamaguchi asked a smile painting onto his face, Tsukishima turned slightly aggravated that Tadashi had been paying attention to the blue eyed male. “I don’t knooow, I might be busy around lunch…” Kageyama stared into the freckled male’s eyes noticing the light deplete, he quickly spoke up “What about in the morning we can walk to-together?” he had changed what he wanted to initially say because he had realized that Tadashi was getting sad. 

“Okay sure—”

“But you need to promise not to keep waiting for me at the gate” Tobio added quickly causing the green haired male to frown slightly, “why do you wait for him?” Tsukishima spoke up, this was the first he was hearing about his boyfriend waiting for Kageyama; he couldn’t help the malicious tone that came out, Tadashi flinched at the words frowning more. 

“I just wanted to hang out with him more, is that a problem Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked staring at the older blonde, instead of answering Kei ignored the question. There was an awkward energy that surrounded them, no one really knew what to say. 

“FOOOD” Hinata spoke up as a woman server walked over, she had a huge smile playing on her face as she settled the different orders down; he blinked a few times realizing Yamaguchi had order his favourite pork curry. The blue-eyed dancer could feel his mouth drool before he began to quickly eat it, the silence had changed from awkward to normal now as everyone at the table stuffed themselves with the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used 'timeskip' appearances, except for Tobio; he is aged up but is the same height, I did this because he lost a lot of weight for ballet and didn't really grow due to the sudden nutrient depletion. 
> 
> Anyway comment if I should continue, how am I supposed to know it's good if you don't? xd


	3. Out of Freedom Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING,   
> When you read through I state the beginning of the warning skip if you would like. 
> 
> Basically many misunderstandings, that end in pain.

Once everyone had finished, they had all left in directions; the only people left were Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama. The only reason they had been walking together was because they also lived in the same direction, at some point when everyone was gone, they had all resorted to an extremely silent walk. For some reason Tobio was calmed even if the cold was practically killing him to the point where his thoughts felt like dust.

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders trying to prevent himself from shuddering, he let out shallow breaths looking around to see how far they were away from. Tobio was annoyed at himself, if he had gone home on time then he wouldn’t be stuck outside late with the cold weather. “Kageyama-kun are you cold?” Yamaguchi asked tilting his head down to stare at the shivering male. 

The blue-eyed dancer stared at Tadashi wondering if he should reply knowing full and well that he would stutter, from the corner Tobio could see the death glare he was getting sent from the tall saltshaker; he tilted his head the urge to tease Tsukishima growing slightly “a-a-are you d-d-ating?” he asked cringing when his words sounded distorted due to the cold. 

Yamaguchi’s face brightened up as he turned to stare at Kei with a warm expression, the green haired male pulled his hands away from the blonde’s grip pulling his large coat off again. He wrapped it around Tobio’s shoulders again before leaning into the pale skinned beanpole’s body, “Yess” Tadashi replied happily, the tallest seemed to be content that Yamaguchi had replied and snuggled into him; the malicious looked from before had calmed down now.

“T-That’s s-s-so cute” Kageyama cooed causing the two to stare at him wide eyed “Did you just call us cute?” Yamaguchi asked incredulously; Tobio tilted his head nodding instead of answering. His body had begun to slowly heat up now that he was wrapped warm into the older male’s coat. “I never thought the king—”

“We all change Saltshaker” he grumbled his tone coming out more evenly, “Ahh long live the king” Tsukishima chucked realizing that the blue-eyed dancer had finally decided to make a retort. Kageyama simply smiled, the warm feeling had returned to his chest, the energy that surrounded them felt somewhat finally normal.

They started nearly the buildings now, eyes trained on the door Kageyama began to pull the coat of for safe measure; he didn’t want to get caught trying to explain why he was wearing someone else’s coat. “Thanks Yamagu—”

“Tadashi… just call me Tadashi” the green haired male spoke up smiling down as he took the coat out of Tobio’s hand, the black-haired male smiled slightly a reddish tint rising to his face at the prospect at calling the older anything but his surname, “thanks yama” he mumbled quickly walking ahead. Yamaguchi smiled widely snuggling more into Tsukishima when he noticed his boyfriend’s jealous expression. 

The building neared now, a feeling of sinking entering Tobio’s body, he would have to go back to his routine of kissing the red head and then falling asleep in the spare room while he brought someone to fuck all night. He absolutely hated it, but that was apparently Takahashi’s way of showing Kageyama freedom. Akito apparently never ‘made love’ to Tobio because his body was too delicate and he had to be in top shape for ballet, so his way of showing freedom was keeping him up all night with different people instead.

“Don’t forget to talk to your dickhead roommate” Tsukishima grumbled as they walked into the first door, they moved up a few steps to the neighbor rooms standing slightly in the middle between their doors to say bye. 

“He won’t listen to me” Tobio frowned turning to look up at the blonde-haired male, “I suppose dickheads like him are—”

“Who’s a dickhead?” the voice came out cold and cunning from behind them, Tobio could feel the hackles on his back rise at the slimy tone “You” Tsukishima spoke smirking at the male’s timing, the blonde tilted his head down to properly survey Takahashi’s the choice of outfit; “You know, I was going to be quiet tonight, but I might have to change my plans” Akito’s voice had a new hint to it, something that even Kageyama didn’t recognize. 

But that’s when he saw it, the glint in the dark brown eyes that hinted Kageyama Tobio had run out of freedom passes. 

“Going to call another whore?” Tsukishima continued absently pushing Yamaguchi behind him to keep the other safe from the red-haired male, “I mean you could give me yours” Takahashi spoke, Tobio had been frozen in fear knowing that he had been caught but those words struck him badly; it was disgusting how Akito could easily talk about others like that. 

“DON’T EVER TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT YOU DUMB FUCK” Tsukishima spoke up violence rained in his eyes; the red head chucked tilting his head towards Tobio the same glint playing in it from before “Why are you scared I could hit it better?” Akito spoke out causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow. Kei’s body had already been shuddering with anger, the Tadashi was already struggling to hold the blonde back; it was getting worse now that Takahashi was so carefree teasing and gas lighting the other. “Sure, that’s why you have to beg your whores to moan out” Kei spoke the signature smirk falling to his face, it was obvious to Tsukishima that he had hit a nerve from the way Takahashi’s eyebrow twitched the smile falling slightly.

“Tobio-kun… are these your friends?” Akito spoke, the chill that ran through Kageyama’s body was irreplaceable. He stepped back a step shaking his head; “n-n-no, we just go to Sendai together” Tobio spoke up slowly his voice becoming shallow when Yamaguchi stared at him in betrayal. The blue-eyed dancer stared in their direction noticing the green-haired male’s expression of betrayal was enough to happily fuel him. “Don’t hang out with my boyfriend anymore” Takahashi spoke coldly causing the two to stare confused,

“Boyfriend?” Tsukishima spoke up confusion entering his tone, 

“Yeah, Tobio’s mine” Takahashi continued the cringe falling deep into Tobio’s body at those words, “He said you were his roomma—”

“AHHH TIME TO GO INSIDE GUYS!” Tobio screamed loudly, he had no intention of letting Takahashi know that he referred to him as a roommate; it was easy to tell Tsukishima and Yamaguchi that Akito was misunderstanding him, on the other hand if Akito realized the way he was being talked about Tobio was never going to make it alive from that. Tsukishima glared for a second, he couldn’t tell that the blue-eyed dancer was terrified of the red head; all that ran through his mind was the fact that Tobio had betrayed Yamaguchi’s feelings. 

Akito had already started moving towards the door with an angry glare plastered on his face, he pushed the door open just as Tsukishima spoke the last words “He thinks of you as a roommate and you’re here calling Kageyama a boyfriend, seems pathetic to me”

Takahashi froze for a second, he pushed the door open before turning to face Kageyama; “Is that so?” Tobio could feel his heart pound, the blood rushed to his ears at those words he stared at the two he considered friends. “N-no he’s lying to you” Tobio spoke trying to resurrect the situation, “See four-eyes, no need to get upset because I asked for your whore” Akito smiled the cold feeling was still lingering as if the red head needed more ammunition. 

“Why the fuck would I lie?” Tsukishima spoke turning to face them; both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima couldn’t help the feeling of betrayal that ran through them, “He did” Yamaguchi spoke up this time. The freckled male moved from where he stood standing straighter now.

“it’s pathetic that you can’t be satisfied and need a new person to sleep with each night; you know I feel bad for people like you Takahashi Akito, if Tobio can get away with lying about being your boyfriend I wonder how many people have managed to get past you with those same words” Tadashi’s words were cold and filled with hate, those hateful eyes then turned to Kageyama the feeling of betrayal pierced through him as he stared at him 

“I hope I never see you again, don’t contact anyone you met today”

Tobio blinked his heart becoming heavier “I-I’m sorr—”

“Don’t apologise, we weren’t friends anyway” Tadashi replied in finality as he walked into his own room ahead of Tsukishima, the blonde stayed for a while staring at the red head a small smirk grew to his face until he noticed the way Kageyama was shaking. Tsukishima’s eyebrows knitted together not out of worry but confusion, Tobio was never the type to be affected by friendships anyway. 

“Get inside” Akito spoked deeply staring straight into Tobio’s eyes, the younger flinched at the voice he stepped back slightly “I-I can e-e-explain, p-please” he whimpered softly. Akito’s eyes darkened, the fact that Tobio was begging meant that what Yamaguchi said was right, the red-haired male leaned forward pulling the blue-eyed dancer roughly by the arm into the room. 

Tsukishima stood for a second longer watching at the neighbor’s door shut before he closed his own door, he frowned slightly pushing his glasses up with his middle and ring finger. Tadashi had been sitting on the edge of the bed a blank expression on his face when the blonde approached him, “I can’t believe he just threw us under the bus like that” Tadashi spoke his tone becoming quieter with each word. Kei walked over seeing the glazed look in his boyfriend’s eyes, he sat down next the green haired male leaning into his face to nuzzle him. 

“I-I waited for him every day because I wanted to get to kn-now him again” Yamaguchi whispered softly; Tsukishima could feel the tear drop onto his cheek. “I know my angel, Kageyama has always been selfish” Kei tried kissing the tears softly that dripped down the freckled skin. He drew calming circles into Tadashi’s back, the blonde could feel his heart clench at the way Yamaguchi’s nose turned blush red from sadness; “We don’t have to see him anymore” Tsukishima spoke softly, the green haired male nodded nuzzling into the hug more. 

They had been sitting for around 20 minutes when the noise started; 

_**THUD** _

_**THUD** _

_'FUCKING SCREAM YOU WHORE, YOU DON’T WANT THEM TO HEAR?'_

Tsukishima groaned lowly, “I hope this doesn’t go on through the whole night”

“I know right Tsuki… I wonder if Kageyama and that man are actually dating”

_**THUD** _

_“FUCKING BITCH”_

_**THUD** _

“I mean I wouldn’t put it past him—"

_**THUD** _

“…. Lying is what he does” Tsukishima spoke coldly; he rolled his eyes settling pulling his shirt off to change into something comfortable. Tadashi had sighed lowly doing a few stretches, although he was tired, he that it they wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

_“CRY YOU SLUT”_

Tadashi cringed at how the banging become rougher turning to face the blonde, “He’s a lot more uh…”

“Violent” Tsukishima finished lowly, the blocker frowned sitting back down on the bed; “There’s no way Kageyama is dating him, I mean think about it he had a woman over when we first met him” Tadashi spoke placing a hand over his ears, the noises of the bed hitting the wall were stronger than they had expected. It was almost like if Akito continued the wall would break down.

_**THUD** _

“We should complain to the landlor—”

_**THUD** _

_‘STOP PLEASE I’M SORRY!”_

_'PLEASE'_

_'PLEAAASE'_

Tadashi froze slightly blinking as if to understand what he had just heard, the greenish brown eyes widened to look into Tsukishima’s soft golden ones in shock; it was clear his boyfriend shared a similar expression. The voice was deep a whine so soft it was a beg, the person was clearly not enjoying what was happening.  
What’s worse, was the voice was much recognized.

“W-was that Kageyama?” the freckled male asked lowly, the sound of whimpers next door erupted into his mind hearing the noise of heavy breathing and crying. The two moved closer to the wall pressing their ears against the cold drywall, it was becoming clearer that the voice crying was indeed Kageyama’s. Tadashi could feel his heart bang violently against his chest now staring into the Tsukishima’s eyes the worry entered his system like a snake wrapping around its prey.

_‘You asked for it’_

The voices were muffled now as the two moved back away from the wall, “That was ri-right Kei?” he asked staring at the blonde; a feeling of dread had entered Tsukishima’s bones as he stared at his boyfriend. 

The voice that cried out, was a mix between a perfect deep and a little whine; there was no way that was anyone but Kageyama. “I-I don’t know” Tsukishima spoke in a low tone. The blonde pressed his face back to the wall listening to the noise carefully, he could still hear the soft cries and sniffles his heart racing. “Do you think he’s hurting him?” Tadashi asked standing up as if he was going to walk over next door. 

Tadashi’s body had fallen limp, his body heaving with oxygen. The guilt that ran through his body was disgusting, it was like a violent man strangling him taking his heart hostage. He took deep breaths his mind imaging the pain Tobio might be in right now. “Tadashi, calm down we can speak to him tomorrow” he spoke lowly facing the freckled male. Tsukishima had to calm Yamaguchi first, it was obvious that the freckles male was breathing harder than normal; he leaned forward pressing the face into his chest. The green haired male could hear the strong beats of Kei’s heart breathing slowly to match the rate to his own. 

“O-okay let’s find him tomorrow” he spoke blinking quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

@@@@@@@@@ WARNING@@@@@@@@@  
[TW RAPE]

Tobio walked into the apartment, his body shuddering at the mere thought that he was in trouble; nothing had transpired just yet. At that moment in time, he had to focus not on the fact that he had hurt his friend’s emotionally; but on the fact that Akito was pacing around the room with a blood thirst expression. 

“Takahashi-san”

The dark brown eyes turned to meet Tobio’s blue ones, in that moment it was like the world stopped. The anger and rage had found an outlet; the taller red-haired male walked forward, “Tobio” he whispered repeatedly as the blue-eyed dancer stepped back fear ripping through him at each step. “I’m s-sorry” he whimpered as Tobio’s slim back hit the door, Akito didn’t say a word; he simply reached behind the shorter male locking the door shut effectively. The ravenette began to shake; his body shuddering when Takahashi’s hands pulled the zip to jumper down forcefully, “I’m your roommate right Tobio?” he whispered darkly into his ear as he pulled the hoodie down. 

Akito’s eyes ran down Tobio’s slim frame a satisfied smirk playing on his lips when he realized just how scared Kageyama was, “Aren’t you going to reply little bird?” he asked coldly; the voice struck Kageyama in place unable to breathe he pushed on Akito’s arms. 

“I won’t t’talk to t-the-em I promise” he could feel the tears bubbling to his eyes when roughly Akito dragged him away from the door. Tobio’s body fell forward almost instantly hitting the cold wall. “I want them to hear just how much of a slut you are” Takahashi spoke a playful smirk on his face when he pulled the turtleneck off. 

“You-pro-omised you wouldn’t—”

Takahashi ignored Tobio’s voice leaning forward to plant forceful kisses onto shorter’s lips. The red head could feel the resistance become angrier by the second, he pushed Tobio into the bed not waiting anymore as he ripped the leggings off the younger’s body. Kageyama curled up shifting away in fear “I’m sorry, I p-plea—”   
The words were cut off by the sound of Akito’s pants being pulled down roughly; “Shut up” he grumbled lowly pushing Kageyama’s neck into the pillow; he didn’t bother to prepare the other smirking down at the pale body a sense of superiority passing over him. Tobio pushed his face into the pillow. 

Akito pushed into Tobio’s body grunting at the tight feeling, a scream ripped from the dancer’s body as he moved forward trying to escape the pain his body had never felt anything like it before the noise was muffled at the moment by the pillow his face dug deep into; his voice didn’t die down as he continued thrusting slowly into his shaking body, it was like the demon understood what he was doing and calmed himself into Kageyama. Takahashi’s hands gripped at his waist; it took ten minutes of muffled screaming for the black-haired male to quieten down. His body went slightly limp when the male turned him around forcing Tobio’s face to turn to him. 

Tobio’s eyes were puffy with tears, blood dripping down from his mouth from where he had screamed till the point his voice was rough and scratched. Takahashi stared at the body pulling out before switching positions he reentered the limp body, Kageyama could feel the tear covering his mouth quickly to stop the screams that came out. 

Staring into Takahashi’s eyes he could feel the fear radiating into his body, Akito promised he would never force him to do something like this; he promised yet the red head was leaning over his body claiming his virginity for himself as a trophy.

“FUCKING SCREAM YOU WHORE, YOU DON’T WANT THEM TO HEAR?”

Takahashi was growing angry at the fact Tobio was stopping himself, he wanted the people next door to understand Tobio was a bird trapped in his pretty little cage. He started to move faster, noticing the way Kageyama’s face etched in pain, “FUCKING BITCH”; he wanted to stop but he couldn’t instead he was driven by the way the freckled male spoke about their ‘relationship’ moving faster. He noticed Tobio’s face begin to contort more the tears rolling faster down his face.   
Tobio’s whole body ache, he wanted it to stop; but he didn’t Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to hear him; he bit into his arm as his body shifted up and the banging of the bed on the wall imprinting into his mind like a terrifying memory. 

“CRY YOU SLUT” Takahashi screamed. 

At those words, Akito began to move at an animalistic pace, almost sensing that Kageyama didn’t want to make noise. Tobio felt the appendage bury deep within him unable to handle the pain, moving his hand away as he screamed ‘STOP PLEASE I’M SORRY! PLEASE PLEAAASE”. The tears rolled down his face as he pushed at the large male’s thighs to get away. Takahashi stared into the red faced male, his heart clenching; Kageyama’s blue eyes almost looked black in the dark of the room but the way pain etched into his features Akito could finally understand what he had done. 

He pulled out _gently_

Tobio stared at the man wide in fear as he shifted away, he couldn’t move his lower body let alone move to cover himself; he was absolutely terrified. His chest rose and fell violently as he watched Akito walk away from him. He felt disgustingly exposed and defiled, in his mind everything screamed to escape even if it meant to crawl away on his fours, he wanted to leave the place. 

Kageyama stared into Akito’s face noticing the hint of remorse, it was quickly covered in pride; which disgusted Tobio more. 

“You asked for it”

Tobio watched the man leave the room completely, he left the tears fall more heavily unable to move his body felt broken; nothing was listening to him. The blue-eyed dancer couldn’t help the feeling of fear settle whilst looking around the dark room. He could feel the blood drip steadily from the tear, he felt weaker unable to move anymore he lay there.

Akito promised never to do that, he promised he would never touch Kageyama like that. He could feel his mind spiral, he lied. Tobio never had cared for Akito but the fear he felt now made him was to jump out the building, it was like he was collecting more things that he was ashamed of; he couldn’t help the niggling part of his brain screaming about how his ‘friends’ would see him as disgusting.

[TW END]  
@@@@@@@@@ end @@@@@@@@@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If feel sick, at least I don't feel empty after writing that.  
> Some people write for trauma, and I'm one of those people I get a lot off my chest that way; don't judge me too hard.   
> I hope you guys are okay too


	4. Foureyed freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, SUGA DOESNT KNOW ANYONE OTHER THEN TOBIO  
> I Thought it would be interesting because normally stories i read, they always know each other so i thought meh why not make suga a ballerino in _STYle_

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been waiting day and night at the college outside the house, they would knock on the neighbor’s door only to get no reply. It had been three days since the two of them had heard the bone chilling cries and screams; what terrified them was that they hadn’t seen or heard from Tobio. Not even Tadashi had heard him after being able to catch him on the way out of the campus almost every day.

Tadashi had lost sleep, even when the room next door was silent there was no more noise from the neighbor, he couldn’t relax enough knowing that someone he cared about was trapped in there with that monster. Tsukishima didn’t necessarily care; he didn’t know if he should; he however did care for Yamaguchi and the pale freckled boy’s emotions. That was the only reason he had followed along with the plan to help find Tobio.

The two were now currently standing at the gate after lessons were over; if Tobio was in finally this would be the best way to catch him because no one could go out. Tsukishima towered greatly above the people who entered and left standing like a huge pillar, the blonde had become extremely perceptive even if Kageyama was short he would find him there was no escaping the two now. 

What made Tadashi feel worse is they had no idea where to look when it came to Kageyama, they had only learnt he was in the sports department but they had no idea where exactly he was sectioned. Yamaguchi had been feeling empty ever since that day, continuing with his days like it was on autopilot he felt horrible. He wanted to just make sure Tobio was safe, he wasn’t going to leave the gate until he found him today; three days were terrifying. What if Kageyama was just dead?

\--------------------------------------

Tobio felt like shit. 

Sorry, that was an understatement. 

His body felt like it was candy floss, he didn’t feel attached; everything felt like a cloud but heavy at the same time.

His body was slow.

After three days at home, he had finally healed enough to get back to class; Tobio had blessed his angels especially since Akito hadn’t been home once since the ‘incident’. Kageyama had let the memories shift, it was easier because the older red head hadn’t been home; slowly he recovered his mind. It was easier to push the memories away instead of battling the trauma. The idea of anyone knowing scared him more than anything.

Right now, Kageyama was concentrating on his lesson, today was mainly to do with partner work, a soft smile played on his face when he noticed towards the end a classmate staring at him with worry. Sugawara Koushi, one of the people from the men’s class had always helped him when Tobio needed it. Tobio and the silver haired male had met on his first day at Sendai, being an upperclassman Suga always made sure that Kageyama was comfortable being a ballet prima donna. 

[Prima ballerina assoluta is a title awarded to the most notable of female ballet dancers. To be recognized as a prima ballerina assoluta is a rare honor, traditionally reserved only for the most exceptional dancers of their generation. (Tobio dances with both female and male classes because of his talent)]

Although there were many jealous female dancers, Tobio had earnt the title of prima donna fair and square. “Kageyama-kun are you okay?” the worried voice spoke, Tobio smiled lightly turning to face the silver haired male; “I just feel a bit sick” he mumbled under his breath as the older came forward to check his temperature, “Suga-san can we go out together?” he mumbled hoping to get food, he didn’t want to exactly eat alone and he didn’t want to be home early; he already knew that if he managed to go home early his mind would become stuck in horror. 

Sugawara had been what you call ‘an ideal senpai’ he protected the younger as if they were siblings, there had been many times where Akito had come to pick him up from the ballet studio but Suga wouldn’t let him. The silver haired male had built an awkward ‘friendship’ with Takahashi in order to protect Tobio better, of course he didn’t know any direct details about just how bad Tobio’s life was but he could guess from the blue-eyed dancer’s reactions that he feared Akito.

“Are you asking me on a date Kageyama-kun?” Suga smirked, the slight quirk of his lips causing the dancer to redden, “N-nooo! I just d-didn’t want to eat alone”  
Tobio’s words came out so fast the silver haired male couldn’t help but laugh, the pale male’s fingers rose to gently pat away the nervous energy that was building up into Tobio’s shoulder. The blue-eyed dancer calmed feeling the warm fingers press against his shoulder, “I’m playing Tobi-kun” Suga spoke causing the black-haired dancer to take a deep breath, “Let’s go get changed” Sugawara spoke turning in the direction of the changing rooms.

The two changed in silence, it was obvious Tobio’s movements were still somewhat restricted as he pulled on his jogging bottoms; the loose fabric eased at the anxiety that built in him. “Tobio” Suga spoke causing the blue-eyed male to turn quickly. 

He could see the shock in the silver dancer’s eyes, Kageyama followed the line of sight noticing that the male was staring at the bruised finger prints just above his hips; “Y-you sure lik-ke it rough eh kid?” Suga mumbled trying to make light of the situation, Tobio nodded as if to agree to the statement when in reality his heart thundered just at the mention of the bruises. The silver haired male couldn’t help the worry that ran through his body at the sight of Tobio’s thinner than normal frame. “Why did you lose more weight?” Koushi spoke in a stern tone.

He moved forward, the warm fingers pressing at the now visible dents of Kageyama’s ribcage. Tobio hadn’t necessarily lost weight on purpose, being unable to move for three days had made him sick to the stomach. He couldn’t bring himself to eat when he was busy caring for the rip in his ass, the idea alone had him squirming. Tobio didn’t want to think about that, it didn’t matter it was okay. 

_Everything is okay_

“It was an accident I was sick and didn’t want to get up to get food” Tobio mumbled, it wasn’t a lie just a different version of the same truth. Suga frowned trailing the warm finger’s down before resting on the bruise, Tobio could feel his stress melt away when the warm touched his skin. 

“Well, I’m going to feed you up, Senpai’s treat” Suga smiled dragging his eyes away from the angry bruise, Tobio’s eyes brightened at the mention of food quickly turning to pull on the loose hoodie. “OKAY!” he spoke happily picking up the duffel bag, he stuffed away his ballet clothing being careful to wrap his pointe shoes gently. 

“Come along, baby fish” Suga laughed watching Tobio cringe at the mention of fish; ironically for someone named ‘flying fish’ Kageyama hated fish, it was just disgusting, smelly and let alone the idea of eating something that swims around. He waddled moving into Suga’s side comfortably as they walked out of the studio, the path was the same long path leaving space between all the other sports departments. 

The night was darkening but the two continued to bicker on randomly, “Just because you’re stronger and can lift more ballerinas doesn’t make you better” Tobio began lowly glaring at the slightly shorter silver haired dancer, Suga smirked shrugging before faking a slight flick of the hair “I understand you’re jealous of my strength eh Kohai” 

“Suga-san, I can Pirouette way better then you, also your Pas de bourrée to Port de bras are horrendous” he grumbled lower, the older just stared at the prima in awe; “I must say, you really did break the mold Tobi-kun” he smiled softly gently playing with the black strands of Kageyama’s hair, Tobio leaned into the touch; the warm hands were nothing like that monster’s cold ones. It made him forget more and more.

The two moved closer to the exit gate. 

Tobio froze up, his eyes zeroed in on the two figures looming over the gate; it was easy to spot the 6’5 blonde giant standing close to the 6’0 green haired freckled monster. “Suga-san you see those weird people, please don’t tell them I dance” He spoke quickly pulling the silver haired male closer to his face; Sugawara blinked slightly before nodding hesitantly, “You know them?” he asked eyes narrowing at the sight of the taller men. 

Tobio nodded rapidly, his heart racing just at the sight “Can you help me escape?” he whispered softly bending down to match the short height difference between Suga and himself, the silver haired male chuckled using the width of his shoulders to wrap around the taller black-haired dancer. “How about you make a run for it?”   
Suga was thoroughly enjoying the situation, it was comical seeing the ballerina crouched down hiding from the two beanstalks; the silver haired male moved slowly letting Tobio catch up as they walked hesitantly towards the exit “They are faast” Tobio whispered pushing aside the slight feeling of pride he felt. What he was most scared of was the fact that maybe the two had heard him cry that night, he didn’t want any reminders. He just wanted to live the way he was and act like it never happened. It was a one-time thing, right? So, it didn’t matter. 

Scrap that, they probably did hear him; that was the worst feeling. Knowing that they would probably think bad of him; the blue-eyed dancer could feel the reasons swirling in his mind dangerously as he stumbled getting closer. 

“I THINK THAT’S HIM” Yamaguchi’s voice rained in through the silence as Kageyama straightened, Suga stared wide eyed at the loud voice “I think you’ve been compromised—”

Before Suga could continue that sentence he noticed the Tobio’s presence behind him had disappeared, the older male blinked widely watching as Kageyama ran away at top speed in the opposite direction the gate. He flinched when he noticed the blur of blonde running after the black-haired dancer, Suga sighed knowing it would be a matter of time before his friend was caught. He walked forward moving closer to the green haired male, “Who are you? Why are you chasing Tobio?” he asked coldly, the freckles looked nervous shifting a little bit “I am Yamaguchi Tadashi, we are friends from high school” he mumbled causing the silver haired male to perk up. “Oh really, that’s great then, I’m Sugawara Koushi” he smiled tilting his head in the direction of the speeding blonde. 

“Who’s that?” he spoke standing at a safe distance away from the green haired male, “That’s my boyfriend Tsukishima Kei, we both friends from the same school; we w-won’t harm Kageyama but we are eager to know him better a-again” Tadashi spoke somewhat intimidated by the short silver haired male, to the freckled faced male Suga looked sweet and warm hearted minus the cold tone that sent silvers of fear up him body at the simple look of him.

Tobio was currently running for his life, he could have sworn Tsukishima was slower. The tall blonde was close enough to grab the black-haired male. But Tobio’s small frame was good at weaving around the area “Kage-eyaaama” Kei screeched annoyance entering his tone at the way Tobio slipped his grasp.

“Wh-why are you running?” Tsukishima huffed angrily speeding up even more, “Be-ecause you’re -huff- chasing me” Tobio screamed out angrily; he turned for a split second to see the distance between the tall blonde screaming louder when he could see Kei’s face behind him. The blonde smirked slightly before wrapping his arms easily around Tobio’s waist, the beanpole straightened pulling the lean frame clean off the ground. 

“PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU FOUREYED FREAK!”

“No can do your highness” the warm breath tickled down Kageyama’s neck as he shuddered thrashing around in the taller male’s arms, as they moved closer to the area in which Yamaguchi and Suga stood Kageyama began to thrash a little slower knowing that Tsukishima’s grip around his body was one that was extremely strong. “You owe me food” Suga spoke a huge smile pulling to the silver haired male’s face as he turned to face Tadashi, “I can’t believe he lasted that long” Yamaguchi frowned nodding; Tsukishima stiffened slightly not easing up on the grip around Tobio’s waist. 

“Did you two place bets on us?” the golden eyed male grumbled glaring at the Sugawara in suspicion, “yes, you and your speed cost your boyfriend” Suga spoke up a cheeky smirk playing on his face when he saw the blonde turn reddish “If I had known I would have tried harder to catch him”

“YEAH-huff huff- RIGH-huff-T” Kageyama spoke breathing heavily in the tall beanpole’s arms, he was beyond furious; the anger simmered more knowing that Tsukishima wasn’t even slightly out of breath the same way he was. “PU-huff-T ME DOWN” Tobio screeched at the top of his lungs. The silver haired male doubled over laughing at the red-faced ballerina. Kei grumbled lowly placing the leg on the ground with a huff. 

“Not my fault you’re easy to lift” Kei grumbled before turning to his boyfriend who stood there nervously, Tadashi had so many questions he wanted to ask the black-haired male; the fact they both had heard him scream that night was playing on his mind heavily. The thing was the freckled blocker didn’t want to say anything in front of Sugawara.

“I know right, he’s too easy to lift, that’s why he is the perfect baller—”

“SUGAWARA SENPAI” Tobio cut of the older from speaking his eyes glinting violence as he stared the brown eyed male down, the ballerino backed up holding his hands up in forgiveness “What was that?” Tsukishima spoke instantly picking up on the change in energies

“Nothing”

They stared a while at each other before Tobio straightened “Why was I bloody chased this time?” he asked the annoyance clear in his words as he glared at the two giants, “We wanted to talk to you” Yamaguchi spoke up, Tobio’s eyebrow raised tilting his head to the right as he took in the nervous stance “You told me never to talk to you” Kageyama replied coldly. 

The blue-eyed dancer didn’t really have the right to be rude, especially since he knew half of it was his mistake; it was like he wished Tadashi would instinctively know something was wrong, of course that was stupid to think like that. Even so, the feeling of anger didn’t simmer away, at this point in time he didn’t really care about anything apart from being able to be free in his mind.

“I’m sorry Kageyama” Tadashi whispered; the freckled boy pushed his nails into his palm almost punishing himself for speaking the way he did that day. Tsukishima was quick to notice Tadashi’s anxious trait moving forward to pull apart the hands, unfortunately for the blonde Tobio was faster. The blue-eyed dancer leaned forward wrapping his cold hands into Tadashi’s warm ones, freckles looked down into the other’s eyes shock entering his system when Tobio’s cold hands met his. 

Kei froze up a slight jealousy burning in him as he glowered at the blue-eyed dancer; he knew it was probably in his best interests to be quiet especially since Tadashi needed the reassurance right now. “Oi you four eyes, lets walk ahead while they talk” Suga spoke up absently knowing his underclassman was probably busy trying to communicate with his friend. Tsukishima turned to glare at the silver male, walking towards the direction that Suga had gone in. Kei would give the two their time to speak, it was only fair.

“It’s not your fault Yama” Tobio smiled, “Sorry for throwing you guys under the bus like that” he mumbled nervously as the two people walked ahead, he moved closer into Tadashi’s warmth pulling the older green haired blocker into a hug. Yamaguchi’s body was stiff at the feeling completely in shock that Tobio had made the initiative to hug him, he leaned into the touch placing his face slightly into the smaller male’s shoulder. 

“I was so worried you’d hate me” Yamaguchi whispered as the blue-eyed dancer softly drew circles into the male’s back, Tobio’s heart clenched at those words a feeling of warmth following soon after. He had never expected someone to care that much, all his life he was met with blank faces of course volleyball in high school was an exception. After that stopped, his whole life became cold and blank; after being forced to reject all the offers for huge volleyball teams he felt miserable.  
It was like his past held the key to the cage he was thrown into, especially now that Tadashi was in his arms it felt like maybe Tobio still had people who cared. Yamaguchi pulled back sniffling a little, “Are you okay Kageyama?” he asked softly leaning forward to stare intently into the blue-eyed male’s face, “Why wouldn’t I be?” Tobio stared up not letting on the fact that his heart was pounding uncontrollably fast “That night—”

“He just got angry and was throwing stuff around” a lie, an innocent lie that would push all thoughts of that ‘night’ away.

Tobio moved out of the hold he pulled Yamaguchi’s hands into his pocket not wanting to let go of the warmth against his skin; “Are you sure Kageyama-kun?” Tadashi didn’t mind at all holding hands with Tobio, he felt a real inclination to protect the younger especially since Kageyama had always been there for him when they were in high school. 

The memories piled back down into Yamaguchi’s mind as they followed Kei and Koushi.

_Yamaguchi had just finished a volleyball practice match, Karasuno had obviously won; it was Tadashi who had been deemed a hero. He scored seven points in a row that day turning the tables and providing a good enough lead for his teammates to secure the win. Tadashi was happy to say that he was buzzing in joy, him and Tsukishima had split ways earlier because the tall male had ‘better’ things to do then practice more._

_The freckled male finished practice relatively late walking home when the some of the members from the opposing team approached him, ‘You ugly freckled fuck’ Yamaguchi fell with a thud when the tallest of the group pushed him back, his eyes glazing over in sadness. The moment almost felt nostalgic, ‘you fucking cheated didn’t you, I bet the ball was rigged’ they continued sounding stupid and jealous about the fact Yamaguchi had managed to jump float his way to a team victory._

_‘I didn—’_

_‘shut the fuck up freckles’_

_The taller of the group kicked the green haired male down, the tears running down Yamaguchi’s face at the force. There was no Tsukishima to save him this time, no one would come…_

_Or so he thought._

_“OI, What the hell are you doing?” the voice was cold, cutting through the three volleyball bullies like a knife, that’s where he stood. Kageyama Tobio; the cold glare playing on his face as he walked forward. The simple presence of Tobio then was enough to send the bullies running “Shit, it’s the king of the court, lame” the males ran off leaving Yamaguchi curled on the floor._

_‘Yamaguchi?’_

_At that time Yamaguchi remembered feeling sick to his stomach about being viewed as weak by the taller male, he didn’t even want to think about the way Tobio was probably staring at him. But it was all wrong, Kageyama’s face held the softest expression he had ever seen; the black-haired setter helped pull the short male to his feet being gentle not to injure him further. ‘where do you live?’ Tobio’s voice came softly letting his pale fingers wipe away the green haired pinch-server’s tears away._

_It was on that day that Yamaguchi realized that maybe inside Kageyama’s cold exterior there was someone who cared deeply about others, the green-eyed male couldn’t help but want to protect Tobio the same way; now more than ever because Kageyama wasn’t the same Kageyama Tobio. The king’s reign had apparently died when no one had been bothered to realize._

As they continued walking, Yamaguchi wondered just how long Tobio’s mask had been on for no one to realize how bad he had it. That time he had a mental break down after the practice game with Date Tech, it must have been a cry for help that no one cared about, right?

“Yama”

Tadashi flinched slightly eyes becoming focused as he looked down at the shorter male, “Y-yes?” he asked softly causing Tobio to smile, “You zoned out” he spoke pointing in the direction of a small café. Yamaguchi watched the smile for longer wondering if there was ever a time Tobio smiled before, Tobio pulled his hand away from Tadashi’s earning a soft whining sound from the older male. “Hush you want your boyfriend to kill me?” Tobio spoke eyes brightening as he chuckled at the green haired male. 

Tadashi pouted at the idea “I guess I don’t” he mumbled walking into the well-lit café with a small smile, for now everything felt like it was fixed. 

For now.


	5. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guysss I post depending on the amount of comments, just wanted you guys to knooow

Kageyama walked into the small café happy about the way the seats were, to his joy they were like little couches; the only problem with the was the couches were filled with faces he most definitely didn’t want to recognize. 

“Why is it every time we go out there’s more people?” Tobio spoke lowly glaring in Tadashi’s direction, the green haired male pouted slightly before skipping ahead towards the area with the many couches, Tsukishima was quick to capture his boyfriend pulling the shorter into his lap before Tobio could speak to them any further. He glared at the group noticing more faces “Miya-san” he greeted grumpy, “TOBIO-KUN” the blonde replied jumping up, he held his hands up in the air to high five the shorter. 

Kageyama glared up at the height difference wanting swat the older away like a fly, instead he slapped the hand allowing himself to be pulled to the centre of the group. “Daichi-san” Tobio lit up noticing the black-haired elder sitting somewhat close to Suga, the male sat up immediately walking over to slap a heavy hand on Tobio’s fragile shoulder. Tobio sighed in relief realizing that Daichi hadn’t grown like the rest; it comforted him knowing that Kageyama’s height rained over the older. “I was just talking to your friend Sugawara-san, he told me a lot about how you’ve been” Sawamura spoke motioning back to Suga who held a cheeky grin on his face. 

Tobio’s eyes narrowed at how easily the silver haired male slipped into a seat unnoticed, it was almost like Sugawara was already integrated into the friendship group even if he didn’t know them 

The blue-eyed dancer stared around the room realizing that there were no seats, he could feel his eyes narrow before happily plopping himself on the small coffee table in the middle; the blue eyes widened to notice the brown eyes in front of him in shock “Oikawa-san?” he asked realizing that the setter was extremely quiet.   
“Tobio-chan are you excited to see your beautiful senpai?” the older spoke pulling a peace sign, the brown eyes then turned to glare at Atsumu who tilted his head “I’m yer favourite right Tobio-kun”. The black-haired male’s eyes widened, he had always wondered how the world would work if Atsumu met Oikawa; and clearly there was some much-enjoyed jealousy that ran through both of them. #

“I’m his favourite, right Tobio-chan?” 

“Tobio-kun tell this loser I’m yer favourite”

“The hell are you to him” Oikawa grumbled sitting in a position that showed he was now completely glaring in Atsumu’s direction, the cocky setter smirked pouting teasingly at the brown-haired male “I’m the one who went to nationals”

Tobio could see the smoke coming out of Tooru’s ears as he quickly stood up moving between the two like a barrier, it almost felt natural. After so long of not speaking to them, being around them just felt like a normal occurrence “I think you’re both great” he hesitantly sitting on the ledge of both the single couches. The dancer felt like Switzerland in the middle of a war. Oikawa pouted turning his face in the opposite direction like a child, nostalgia knocked at Tobio’s mind at the sight. Even know after Tooru had grown taller and become slightly tan; the older male was still very much the same Oikawa Tooru he knew. 

“Tobio-kun where do you play?” the excited male spoke sitting up straighter, Kageyama sighed lowly before slowly glaring at Atsumu “I don’t play Miya-san” he mumbled causing the setter to stare wide eyed “Why no—”

“TOBI-KUN YOU PLAY?” Sugawara sat up straighter staring at the blue-eyed dancer in shock, “Not anymore Suga-san” he grumbled the silver haired male staring at him wide in shock “No way how do you manage to look so elegant?” 

Kageyama’s faced turned to a deadpan as the older blinked quickly, the attention now turned to the two, Suga sitting on the couch and Tobio sitting in between the single chairs in the middle of Oikawa and Atsumu. “Tobio-chan elegant? Buahaha” Oikawa chuckled causing the silver haired ballerino to nervously rub the back of his head. 

“What does the King possibly do that’s elegant” Tsukishima chuckled following suit, Tobio’s body was frozen in place as both Suga and Kageyama stared at each other, the silver haired male frowned slightly leaning back into the couch “Whatever, you wouldn’t know anyway” Suga spoke somewhat unhappy that they didn’t see Tobio’s talent. The blue-eyed male smiled at the silver haired senpai seeing the irritation on the other’s face, “You have to tell them at some point” Suga spoke up quietening the chuckles.

Everyone seemed to stare watching Tobio as if curious to know what the major secret he was hiding was, the blue eyed dancer sighed the awkward energy leaving him “One day” he mumbled lowly, it was weird that he didn’t feel awkward because being around Suga calmed him knowing both of them majored in the same subject. “I want to know Tobio-kun” Atsumu spoke up pouting as he looked up at the male sitting on the ledge of his chair.

Tobio chuckled lowly, “One—”

Kageyama’s face was pulled to the left by the jealous brown-haired setter, Oikawa pouted watching Tobio’s face “Don’t talk to that ugly country pumpkin Tobio-chan” he spoke before wrapping his arms quickly around the blue-eyed dancer’s waist. Tooru eyes widened at how thin his waist felt but continued to pull him into his lap without a second thought, Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat at the feeling of hands around his waist again. He blinked violently staring down, he needed to calm down. This was nothing, just friendly banter nothing was going to happen.

“Oi Toorhoe, give me Tobio-kun now we were in all Japan together” Atsumu glared bouncing in the seat. 

Tobio chuckled, he was awkward at the fact Oikawa didn’t even think twice about pulling him into his lap. His heart calmed each passing second as he became less stiff,

“No way idiot” Tooru spoke happily sticking his tongue out at the setter sitting on the right. The brown-haired setter shifted Tobio from his right knee to his left with ease so that there was a bigger gap between Atsumu and Kageyama. “Tobi-kun what’s your boyfriend’s name?” Suga spoke up curiously staring at how comfortable he was in Oikawa’s lap “Oh my beautiful name is Oikawa Tooru—”

“My name is Miya Atsumu”

The two glared at each other as they staked a playful claim over the blue-eyed dancer, Suga chuckled lowly at the two; “Put him down you weirdo” Daichi spoke up staring at Oikawa with a friendly frown “Sawa-chan, this is my special kohai I will never—”

“I’ll tell Iwaizumi” Daichi spoke coldy, the older sitting underneath Tobio shuddered electric spikes running onto Oikawa’s body at the mention of the name. Kageyama frowned slightly, he didn’t want to move especially when Tooru’s body was radiating a lot of heat that he wanted; “That’s true Kageyama, your real boyfriend will get jealous” Tsukishima spoke up. 

There was a silence at the words that filled the same, Tobio stared into the golden eyes fear running through his body “He’s j-just a ro-ommate” he spoke up trying to get his words out, Yamaguchi noticed the way Tobio’s body stiffened pinching at Tsukishima’s thumb. The blonde pulled his hand away continuing fueled by jealousy and the need to know what happened, “That’s not what he said that night” he spoke raising an eyebrow. 

The words brought a shudder through Tobio’s body, “What night?” Suga spoke up confused, “Are you talking about Akito?” a glare playing on the silver haired male’s face, “Yea—”

“Well don’t” Sugawara’s voice broke through any awkwardness, the tone deadly as he stared straight into the blonde’s golden eyes with killer intent. Tsukishima shifted under the glare, even Yamaguchi felt the shudder run through his body at the effective silencing; “So Yamaguchi-kun are you going to pay up your bet?” Koushi added not wanting the awkward silence to pass. 

The green haired male sat up quickly realization playing on his face, “Oh yeah, let’s get some stuff to eat” Yamaguchi smiled getting up out of the blonde’s lap; “I’m getting two sandwiches for Tobio alone” Suga spoke up causing the blue-eyed dancer to grown “Suga-san I don’t wa—”

“Shut up and eat what I get” Sugawara added standing up to help Yamaguchi with the orders “What do you want two sandwiches and maybe some pasta” Suga mumbled moving out of the circle of couches, the dancer groaned deeply “Do you want me to get fat?”

“Yes”

There were no more words that were exchanged as Suga walked off leaving the blue-eyed dancer glaring “Sugawara-san seems very protective of you” Daichi spoke up a soft smile playing on the older male’s face, “He’s just like you but pushy” Tobio glared pouting in the direction of the black-haired receiver. He stood up causing the brown-haired setter to whine “You made my legs warm” Oikawa spoke up trying to pull Tobio’s hips back down, the dancer groaned trying to move away; “Oikawa-san let him go he has a boyfriend” Tsukishima spoke staring at the black-haired male.

Tobio blinked his face turning to a glare “He is not” each word was spoken with venom laced in it, “Why are you lying again?” 

“Drop it Tsukishima” Tobio’s heart was racing now he was desperately trying to forget everything, his body was going cold, the blue-eyed dancer’s chest rose and fell as he stared at the blonde sitting in the chair, “Drop what? your lie?” he chuckled lowly, this was just Tsukishima’s personality he loved to push everything to the limit even if he didn’t mean any harm from it. 

Daichi could see the way Tobio’s chest rose and fell, “Tsukishima, come on man drop it” the blonde glared at the blue-eyed dancer; in his mind he was upset about how Tobio threw them under the bus, there was also hints of jealous which made him forget himself for a second; “I’m just curious why they have such opposing view” Tsukishima groaned lowly, Tobio’s chest didn’t stop rising as he stood there, “Ye okay?” Atsumu spoke up seeing how the blue-eyed dancer’s breathing didn’t calm.   
Even if Tsukishima dropped the issue, his heart didn’t want to stop; it was racing beyond his limit. The younger clenched his eyes shut ignoring the surroundings; “Tobi?” Sugawara walked back with Yamaguchi placing the different café snacks down on the table, he noticed the blue-eyed dancer standing in the middle of the room awkwardly before realizing the hard breathing. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened staring at the different people they all seemed to watch as Tobio walked out of the circle couches into Suga’s arms, “What happened?” freckles spoke up turning to his boyfriend, Tadashi sat down in the spare seat where Suga had been sitting not needing to sit on the older male’s lap at the moment. “Tsukishima was talking about Tobio-chan’s boyfriend and he freaked out” Oikawa spoke up seeing Yamaguchi’s awkward face. The green haired male glared at his boyfriend for a second angrily “Tsukki whyyy?” he whined causing the blonde to scowl.

Suga’s dark eyes turned to the blonde there was a look of murder that passed through his eyes as he looked at the beanpole “It’s not his boyfriend” he spoke, the tone chilling “Akito will never be” he spoke again before returning back to drawing the circles into Tobio’s back trying to help the younger calm down, “But we heard him that night—”

“Kageyama!”

Tobio had been trying to control the breathing ignoring the way his mind was screaming at him, the sound of the bed thudding against the wall in his mind grew louder and louder as he leaned into the silver haired male. But the second Tsukishima mentioned the ‘night’ again his body fell limp, Kageyama’s thin frame fell completely into Suga’s hold the ballerino’s eyes widened as he pulled the male up. 

“Get the fuck up” Suga continued angrily motioning for Atsumu to get up, the blonde was quick to leap out of the seat as the silver haired male laid the limp body in the chair; Koushi felt somewhat bad at turning his angry expression onto the two-toned haired male, but Atsumu didn’t seem to mind the twin seemed worried about Tobio more than anything.

Yamaguchi stood up walking over in fear when he saw Tobio’s body fall completely. “I-is he okay?” he asked worried as Suga’s hands rose to his neck trying to feel for a pulse.

Sugawara could feel the anger boil in his system seeing the ballerina black out from words, “He’s breathing” he sighed lifting the fingers away once he found the pulse, the silver haired male leaned a head onto Tobio’s thigh settling onto the floor once he realized his friend was safe. 

“You sure know how to fuck around with his emotions, but you call yourselves friends?” Koushi spoke coldly as he turned towards the group of people sitting on the edges of their seats. “Shouldn’t we call the hospital?” Daichi spoke up nervously patting at his trousers to find his phone, “Nah, happens all the time” Suga spoke eyes softening slightly when they met Sawamura’s worried expression.

“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi spoke up hearing the words, “Look, I don’t know you people; why the fuck would I tell you anything?” Sugawara spoke coldly turning his anger to the green haired male, Tsukishima sat up a scowl forming on his face, Tadashi could feel his heart drop at the comment “I-I know we don’t seem like it but we really are friends from high school after we left third year, he just went cold on us” the freckled male spoke up trying to get Suga to understand better.   
“I don’t care” Suga chuckled the normally warm looking face turning dark, “None of you know Tobio now apart from me, so fuck off and just leave him alone” he turned his attention the younger male before slipping a hand up his hoodie to rest over his chest to feel his heartbeat, the motion looked quite awkward and borderline sexual harassment but to Suga and Tobio that was routine. “W-we live next door; we can take him home Sugawara-san”

Suga gave the younger a scowl partially irritated by the fact that he kept speaking again and again, “No, I will take him home Akito knows me anyway; just stay away from him from now on”

“Will Tobio-chan be okay?” Oikawa spoke up cutting through “Yeah, just give him time” Suga turned to the slightly tan brown-haired male. 

Tobio shifted slightly blinking to get the light into his eyes, he could feel Suga’s warm hand over his chest as he sat up straighter into the chair, “Suga-san why are you sitting on the floor?” He mumbled in a quiet tone before noticing the worried expression, a look of horror passed over his face when he realized that the people staring at him. 

“I blacked out” Tobio deadpanned causing the silver haired male to chuckle, Suga’s warm fingers trailed down from under Kageyama’s shirt pinching at his nipple; Tobio twitched glaring as the brown eyed male. “Suga-saaan” he groaned as the silver haired male stood up, “Whaaat? Not my fault you’re sensitive” he chuckled deeply. 

“Tobio-chan are you oka—”

“Eat now” Suga spoke over Oikawa pushing a sandwich into his hand forcefully, Tobio pouted pulling it out of his wrapping, Tooru stared at the two’s friendship realizing that it was true what Suga had said about them not knowing him anymore; Tobio noticed Atsumu silently staring at him from the table before his eyes widened “I stole your seat, s-sorry Miya-san” he spoke quickly; the male chuckled dismissively shaking a hand “It’s okay Tobio-kun cuz yer cute” Atsumu spoke up before taking a sip from drink he asked Yamaguchi to order. 

“Suga-san sit down” Tobio mumbled confused as to why he was still standing next to him, to Suga and Tobio it was partially apart of Tobio’s routine to black out, especially when his body had become so weak. The silver haired male was making sure that Kageyama’s eyes weren’t dazed over and making sure the sandwich was effectively going into the blue-eyed male’s stomach. 

Yamaguchi let a sigh of relief staring at the scene he leaned back into the chair which was previously Suga’s feeling content that the blue-eyed male was better “Do you want water Tobio-chan?” Oikawa spoke up a little pout played on his face from being ignored previously, Tobio noticed the brown eyed setter smiling with a small nod; he could tell Tooru wanted to feel a bit of importance in that moment. 

The brown eyed setter brightened up handing a bottle to the blue-eyed dancer quickly leaning in to watch him, “Ahh I missed you Tobio-chan my favourite Kohai” he mumbled satisfied, “Yet you never taught me jump serve” Kageyama mumbled taking a gulp from the bottle. Daichi burst out into a fit of giggles hearing Tobio mention the jump serve incident, he had remembered back in the day the way Tobio explained how annoying Oikawa had been about never teaching him to jump serve. 

The brown-haired setter rolled his eyes “Well you learnt it on your own anyyywaa—”

“I can teach yer” Miya spoke up cutting Oikawa off happily, the male sat up happily causing Tooru to glare; “I can teach you too” Oikawa spoke causing Tobio to stared wide eyed, he didn’t exactly need the skill anymore.


	6. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posting early because I realized people actually read xddd  
> please continue commenting because it really does motivate me a lot xd

Tobio rolled his eyes at the meaningless banter finishing the first sandwich with ease, “Oikawa-san it’s a bit late to teach me now” he chuckled his face scrunching up in happiness. The brown eyed setter stared for a while an awestruck look passing over his face; “You know Tobi-kun, I never knew you played” Suga spoke up narrowing his eyes at the dancer. 

“Well… I never told you senpai” Tobio spoke cheekily adding the ‘senpai’ in because he knew how it played with the silver haired male’s heart. Suga groaned resting a hand over his chest; “Well I feel special because they don’t know you now” the silver haired male spoke before moving into the seat Yamaguchi decided too vacant.  
“I want to know you better” Oikawa spoke up pouting more “ME TOO” Atsumu quickly followed feeling left out of the drama; “M-me three” Yamaguchi spoke softly causing the blue-eyed dancer to turn his attention the two neighbors. A small frown formed on his face when he looked into Tsukishima’s eyes, “I dislike salt; but I like you yama” he laughed causing the green haired male to sit up happily. “R-really?” Tadashi asked the nervous energy seeping out of his body; “Yes really” Tobio spoke glaring at the second sandwich pushed into hands by Oikawa.

“I just at—”

“Don’t blame me, Suga-chan told me to give it to you” Oikawa spoke feigning distress falsely. 

“Suga…chan?” the silver haired male asked a look of disgust entering his system. Tobio could feel a chuckle forced out his mouth at the way his friend’s face contorted. 

“Suga-chan it suits you” he chuckled lowly. 

Atsumu stood up stretching his long limbs from sitting on the table too long; the blue-eyed dancer caught on quickly standing up, the dizziness from before caused him to stumble just slightly before he straightened himself; the blonde setter held out his hands readying to catch the young dancer just in case “Miya-san—”

“Atsumu”

“Huh?”

“Call me Atsumu”

“O-oh okay Miya-san sit down” He mumbled shyly as the blush rose on his pale skin at the suggestion, Tobio had always thought calling people by their first names was personal and should be reserved for after knowing someone for long. The blonde frowned at the name quickly shaking his head “You sit you blac—”  
Oikawa glared at the interaction quickly standing up, he wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed dancer’s thin waist pulling him back down into his lap with a huff. The blonde setter glared at the brown eyed setter both standing off to each other like western cowboys. 

“You can sit now _Tsumu-chan_ ” Oikawa teased holding a shocked Tobio into his lap again. Kageyama watched the blonde setter as his mouth opened and closed like a fish, at this point in time it was unbelievable that they were fighting over him; probably because both of them were jealous idiots in their own way. Atsumu quietened down as he stared at his phone, “Ah I’m going to have t’a go now” He frowned slightly standing up from the chair. 

“Twin calls” he mumbled sadly waving at everyone, “Bye Atsumu-san see you later” Tobio smiled moving the sandwich to wave at the blonde, there was a huge smile that formed on his face after hearing the blue-eyed dancer call him Atsumu, “Right see yer late’er Tobio-kun” he spoke waving in a more upbeat manner as he walked out of the café. 

“I hate him” Oikawa mumbled into Tobio’s shoulder, “Atsumu-san is actually just like you” Tobio mumbled causing the brown haired to frown deeply, “That idiot is not” he groaned out refusing to believe that they were similar “I am the perfect senpai and he is just bleh” he continued angrily. Oikawa leaned forward carefully picking up his own food whilst watching the others eat silently. 

“You know Oikawa, I will be telling Iwaizumi that you’ve been annoying Kageyama” Daichi spoke up in a sly tone as he took a sip from the coffee in hand, the brown-haired setter glared in the older male’s direction “Sawa-chan do you like Iwa-chan?” he asked causing Daichi to blink rapidly. 

“You what?” 

“Do you like Iwa-ch—”

“I heard you the first-time idiot” Daichi’s face was becoming somewhat reddish the tint coating his skin slowly, Tobio’s eyes widened watching his ex-captain “You doooo?” he asked widely, “Are you gay?” 

“I don’t know” Daichi frowned before turning to glare at the chuckling setter under Tobio’s body; “I can show you?” Suga spoke up from his seat turning towards the captain with a smirk. The brown eyed receiver turned completely red at the snarky suggestion coughing into his hand to calm the beating heart rate. 

Tobio laughed out his body shifting backwards as he watching his ballet senpai flirt, “Suga-san don’t kill Daichi-san” he spoke in between the chuckles, the bold silver haired male rolled his eyes “Whaat, I’ll help him understand his sexuality goddamn”

“No, you will literally harass him” Tobio continued happily, 

“How do you know each other so well?” Daichi smiled noticing how happy Tobio was with the silver haired dancer, “We are in the same major; I’m an upperclassman” Suga spoke turning his body towards the other, “What’s your major?” 

“Dan—”

“SENPAAAI” Tobio whined loudly causing the pale skinned dancer to sigh deeply, “That’s not fair Tobi-kun I wanna tell this handsome meat about myself” Suga spoke causing Daichi to turn a bright red color, “Why don’t you want them to know anyway?” 

“It’s embarrassing” Tobio mumbled,

Suga went quiet slightly a look of hurt passing in the silver haired male’s eyes “Ahh... right” he mumbled softly sinking into the seat; Tobio’s eyes widened as he shifted in Oikawa’s lap “Wait Suga-san, not like that” he spoke quickly. 

“We won’t judge you” Daichi frowned seeing his ex-teammate worried about judgement, Tobio’s eyes narrowed staring at Tsukishima “He will” he spoke clearly causing the blonde to scowl in his direction; “Oikawa-san too, they will both judge me” 

“Tobio-chan I would nev—”

“You will” 

Tobio frowned seeing the way Suga looked upset in thought, “I promise I’ll tell them someday Suga-san” he spoke causing the silver haired male to nod numbly, “You don’t see how beautiful you look, that’s why you’re embarrassed” the ballerino mumbled pulling the cold water to his mouth. 

“I waaant to know” Oikawa whined behind Tobio, the older’s hands absently poked at Tobio’s waist with a frown. 

“Fine, the next time we meet I will tell you all” he spoke in finality causing the group to sit up; “You should come to our practice match” Oikawa spoke smiling brightly, “We going to play the Jackals and the Sendai group” 

“I mean I don’t mind” Tobio mumbled a nervous edge to his tone at the aspect of going to a volleyball game, “Practice?” Suga spoke confused “Volleyball practice” Oikawa supplied quickly, “You can come to Suga-chan” 

“Sure” Suga perked up “sweaty men hitting balls, count me in” Suga spoke; he had an evil smirk playing on his face noticing the way the faces reddened at the words; “Suga-sann why” Tobio scowled only fueling the silver’s mind into flirting. “Oikawa-san you better beat Tsukishima”

“He probably will” The salt shaker spoke up breaking the silence effectively, “Tsukkiii have some faith” Yamaguchi frowned lowly, “I hope you win Yama-kun” Tobio smiled causing the green haired male to smile back with a soft blush; “I will do my best for you” 

Tsukishima scoffed slightly “Why not date him then?”

“Ooohhh is salt jealous?”

“Shut up King” he grumbled, “That insult doesn’t hurt as much as Salt hurts you” Tobio perked up happily the blonde scowling lowly, “I have a name; call him Prima” Suga spoke up causing the blue-eyed dancer to groan deeply. 

“Whyyyyy?” he spoke glaring at the silver haired male, 

“Ooh Prima King” Tsukishima spoke causing the dancer to roll his eyes with an exaggerated sigh, “Suga-san’s nickname is little spot” 

Suga’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the ugly nickname, there was glaring match that took place between both dancers; “I hate you Tobi-kun”

“I love you too Suga-san” Tobio smiled causing the silver haired male to involuntarily coo; “Why are you so pretty Tobio” 

“I know right, Tobio-chan you look kind now” Oikawa teased, the younger turned to stare at the tall setter sitting underneath him; “You got uglier Oikawa-san”

“Impossible”

“Possible”

“Impossible”

“Completely Possible”

“Nope, impossible”

Daichi sighed at the bickering he pulled out his phone jokingly before pressing the metal to his ear as a joke “Iwaizumi-kun”

Tooru froze as if his body had been thrown into an ice bath, Daichi noticed the reaction pulling the fake phone away he burst out into a happy chuckle seeing the way Oikawa just froze; “Sawa-chaaan” Oikawa whined before placing his head on Tobio’s shoulder like an unhappy puppy. 

Kageyama placed the half-eaten sandwich on the table leaning back into the warm hold. He wished he could stay there forever in the warmth; it was all wishful thinking because the second he returned hope he just hoped Akito didn’t come back. Although Kageyama knew, he would probably be home by now.


	7. It will happen again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Don't read if uncomfortable, to be honest the tags are a big clue so in reality you shouldn't be reading if you can't handle it. I use writing as a way to throw away my own emotions so refrain from being too rude XD but I don't mind, I laugh about my own trauma anywas.

The group had finished their meals, Tobio was most definitely full after forcing two sandwiches and a pasta pot down into his stomach; they all stood outside the little café preparing to say their goodbyes. But it was Oikawa-san who seemed a little clingy the second time round; “Oikawa-san you’re like a puppy” Tobio chuckled reaching up to pat the taller on the head, the brown-haired male bent down giving his head to the dancer happily “I bet you’re happy I don’t play Volleyball anymore” Tobio mumbled causing the brown eyed male to frown. 

“Are you joking?, I would love to have beat you” Tooru spoke somewhat hurt at the comment, he instead pushed it aside standing up; he stretched to his full height turning towards Daichi who had been ingrained in a conversation with the silver haired ballerino. 

“Suga-chan seems… nice” Oikawa mumbled watching the two as they spoke animatedly, “He is” Tobio chuckled seeing Tooru scowl, “Do you and Daichi-san live together?” He asked looking up to catch the brown eyed male’s eyes. “Unfortunately, we moved in together when we started going to Sendai; because I play professional volleyball, we are on different teams but live together for convenience” Tooru glared at the back of Daichi’s head. 

“Are you any better now?” Tobio chuckled a cheeky tone entering his voice. “Well, you should watch me” Oikawa smirked leaning down slightly, the blue-eyed dancer’s eyes shifted shyly not wanting to stare into Tooru’s intense eye contact; “I told you I will” he mumbled softly causing the brown-haired male to move back slightly; “That’s all I ask Tobio-chan” 

“SAWA-CHAAAN LETS GO” Oikawa shouted up trying to pull the receiver away from the conversation with the silver haired ballerino; the black-haired male tilted his head back glaring at Tooru with an insistent glare, “Okaay Shittykawa” Daichi grumbled moving away from Suga as they bid their unfortunate goodbyes.

Tobio had to pull the silver haired male away from the brown-haired receiver, “Sugaaa-saaan” he whined lowly causing the brown eyed dancer to frown. Koushi moved next to Kageyama, sliding a hand around his waist with a smirk “Jealous your senpai will leave?” 

“As if” Tobio laughed wrapping his own arm around Suga’s shoulders, “Let’s drop you off” the silver haired male continued his tone becoming somewhat serious. Yamaguchi perked up after leaning into Tsukishima’s body at the mention of dropping Tobio home, he had been waiting because he wanted to walk with the blue-eyed dancer. “Do you know Kageyama-kun’s roommate?” Tadashi asked respecting the boundary that Tobio had placed about not wanting to be called a boyfriend.   
“Yeah, that guy’s a creep” Suga grumbled somewhat annoyed at that, the short male tilted his head in Yamaguchi’s direction “How old do you think he is?” the silver haired male spoke wanting to see if they could even remotely guess. Tobio shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Akito; he hated hearing anything to do with him. They began slowly walking away on the path too the demented apartment.

“Twenty-one—” Yamaguchi began

“Yeah right, that old fuck is thirty” Suga replied coldly, he could feel Tobio shudder slightly pulling him a little closer into his arms; “What?!” Tadashi spoke up pulling away from Tsukishima’s hold, the blonde’s eyes widened staring at the two as they walked by; “Why the hell are you living with that, King?” Tsukishima spoke up glaring down at the two-walking side by side. 

“Eh he’s my uh father’s friend” Tobio whispered slowly, the silver haired male already knew all this information, he knew only what he had to know. “He’s r-really weird Kageyama-kun please don’t stay with him” Yamaguchi spoke up, there was an eerie feeling that settled; it was uncomfortable walking back to the apartment late that night because it had become apparent that Tobio was clearly hiding something. 

“You two need to stay away from him” Suga spoke up noticing how Tobio didn’t have many words to say, “He doesn’t like gay people” he mumbled lower, “But then how does he know you?” Tsukishima asked, it was clear Sugawara was gay especially seeing the way he had flirted with Daichi, it just didn’t make sense to him.   
“He thinks I’m straight” Suga mumbled waving dismissively; Yamaguchi paled slightly “W-why does he call you his boyfriend?” 

There was a silence that caused them all to stop walking, they had neared the apartment complex, the sounds of birds at night were all they could hear as they stared at each other; “I think he’s fucked up in the head” Suga spoke up breaking the silence, they all stared at each other; the look that shocked Tobio the most was the one of worry on Tsukishima’s face.

“When did you first meet him?” the blonde asked the tone softening slightly; “Towards the end of first year at Karasuno… After I came back from All Japan”  
The silence after those words continued, Tobio was fifteen at the time; that meant Akito was twenty-six when they had first met, there was sick feeling that filled Tsukishima’s stomach at the words, “Did he sexually abuse yo—”

“NO!”

Tobio felt sick, those words had the bile rising to his throat; it was disgusting. The thought alone drove him crazy. He didn’t want anyone to know let alone the mention of it, he pulled out Suga’s grip stumbling to the side of the road when he felt the urge to puke; Koushi’s eyes widened as he followed the younger dancer standing by his side “Tobi-kun” he spoke softly when he saw the male heave. It was like the sick feeling was stuck inside him refusing to leave.

Kageyama wanted to relieve himself, he wanted to force the puke out with his fingers; but he knew Suga wouldn’t let him. Instead, he let the tears prick to his eyes when he stood up, “Tobio did he really not touch—”

“Can you fucking drop the subject” Tobio spoke coldly turning to the silver haired male, Suga flinched at the tone a sad expression passing his face; “I-I’m s-sor—”  
“It’s okay little fish” Koushi spoke up a bright smile pulling to his face to hide the obvious hurt, “I only care about you Tobio, I just want to make sure you’re okay” he smiled softly; he ran a hand through the black-haired male’s hair, “If he hurts you like that we have to go to the poli—”

“I know Tsukishima” Tobio grumbled staring into the worried blonde’s eyes, Yamaguchi had been standing there trying to assess the situation with a clear mind; his thoughts were all jumbled up, he knows what he heard that night but he didn’t want to say anything, the thought of Tobio being sick terrified him more for some reason. 

Tsukishima could see the way his green haired boyfriend stood there staring blankly, he waved a hand in front of his face to stop the younger male from disassociating; Yamaguchi blinked back sighing deeply he leaned forward pulling Tobio’s hands into his own “Please don’t keep anything to yourself” he whispered softly causing the blue-eyed dancer so smile softly. “I won’t” Tobio lied with ease pulling the hands away, “Let’s go in” he mumbled walking into the first door.

It divides the two homes, they walked up the small number of steps standing outside the two doors, “Go in” Tobio whispered ushering the couple into their room. Kageyama didn’t want to get caught with them, even if there was a slim possibility that Akito wasn’t home, “Phone number” Yamaguchi spoke pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I’ll give it to you tomorrow” Tobio spoke quickly.

His heart stopped hearing the shifting in apartment, the couple moved fast shutting the door to their room. It was like they understood the urgency of standing there, Suga let Tobio go standing a safe distance away from the blue-eyed dancer. The door opened revealing the red-haired male, “I thought I heard you speaking Tobio” he spoke a smirk playing on his face, it lessened slightly seeing Suga standing away from the blue-eyed dancer. “Ah Koushi, what a lovely surprise” he spoke becoming diplomatic with his tone. 

Suga gave him a practiced smile, “Came to drop your boyfriend off” he spoke tilting a head at the red head, the dark eyed man seemed satisfied at those words as he shifted out the way; Tobio’s heart was pounding violently, he hadn’t seen Akito since that night. 

The blue-eyed male couldn’t even look up at him without the bile rising to his mouth, “Want to come in for a tea Koushi?” Takahashi spoke leaning to let the silver haired male in, Suga nodded knowing that Tobio would feel a lot safe if he was around even if it wasn’t for long. “Tell me Koushi do you finally have a girlfriend?” the older man asked as they walked into the neat apartment. Tobio had kept it clean throwing away any evidence of the night. He refused to recognize it as real, he just couldn’t allow himself to feel anything about it. 

“Of course, I do Takahashi-san” Suga spoke smirking, the ballerino was an expert when it came to acting, being a part of a ballet recital meant that acting was a part of the syllabus they had to convey emotions sometimes that they didn’t mean. So being able to speak to Akito as ‘friends’ was easy for the silver haired male. 

“Who wouldn’t want me” 

“Indeed, Koushi you are a handsome lad” Akito mumbled placing the tea into the male’s hand, Tobio completely ignored the scene walking into the small side room; he placed a hand over his chest praying that he would calm down. It was driving him crazy; hearing Takahashi speak made his head spin. It was like the world was reminding him of the events of what happened. 

He could hear the distant conversation between Suga and Akito, they had resorted to talking about his ballet career and how Suga and Tobio were an extremely satisfying pair on stage; the red head was gathering information about the male’s next performance. Kageyama could already feel his anxiety spike, the last time he performed he wasn’t in perfect condition; Akito had beaten him black and blue after that performance because he wasn’t perfect. Tobio had to be perfect, he would simply need to be the best to avoid another beating. Or worse. 

The blue-eyed dancer’s mind spiraled slightly, what if instead of beating him Akito did that disgusting deed again? His heart pounded faster his body becoming somewhat limp, Tobio was quick to shift into the bed not bothering to pull the shoes off when his eyes shut. He pushed the thoughts away trying desperately to think about something other than that night. 

Images of volleyball entered, memories of him smiling at his teammates filled him a sense of calm entering his body with ease; he sighed deeply feeling his body calm. Tobio sat up, there was silence in the room next door; 

_Did Suga leave?_

Tobio shook his head trying to let himself calm down, he leaned down into the pillow when he heard the side door open; a shudder ran unconsciously down his side as he lay there; “Tobio?” Akito’s voice rang in his mind. 

_Fear_

That was the first emotion that Kageyama registered.

Tobio lay limp gritting his teeth, he wasn’t facing the door that Akito had walked into; he prayed the male just left thinking he was asleep. “Tobio-kun” he spoke the voice was closer, the blue-eyed dancer stayed still, eyes pricking with tears. He was terrified, unmoving he forced the thoughts away thinking about the café and everything beautiful that was how he managed to keep his heartrate steady. 

Kageyama could feel the blanket shift his heart skipping a beat, he calmed slightly when the older male pulled Tobio’s shoes off throwing them to the side. 

_Please leave_

_Please leave_

_Please-_

Akito’s cold horrible fingers trailed up the side of his body, causing the younger to stop breathing; Tobio held onto his breath. 

“I know you’re awake Tobio” the voice pressed against his neck, a whimper leaving Kageyama’s lips as he shifted away. The red head male pulled at Kageyama’s waist roughly causing a scream to leave the younger’s lips. 

“LET ME GO” 

Tobio’s body shook violently digging his nails into Akito’s hands, the older man winced letting go of the dancer’s waist; the blue-eyed male took the chance moving away he stood on the opposite side of the bed his legs unstable from the way he shook “What the fuck Tobio?” Takahashi spoke darkly glaring at the reddish nail marks on his own hand. 

“y-y-you f-f-f-fucking r-raped me” he could calm himself anymore, not when he looked straight into the dark brown eyes; his whole body felt the danger it screamed at him violently. 

“Rape?” Akito laughed, the red head laughed. Kageyama flinched at the sound eyes widening at the way the older male chuckled, “You enjoyed that, it wasn’t rape if you were asking for it” he continued coldly.

Tobio could feel the tears rolling down his face now, neither of them was making moves to get closer; both standing off “P-p-please Takahashi-san, j-just l-leave” he whispered softly begging the older man to leave; he could see the way the red head’s eyes softened for a second. The pride pushed the thoughts away as he raised an eyebrow at Tobio, “You think I care about what you feel?” he asked moving slightly around the bed. 

Kageyama’s eyes widened at saw the movement, he moved shifting away in the opposite direction; “P-p-pleas-e y-you don’t understand” he whimpered lower. The blue-eyed dancer’s arms wrapped around his chest as if he were trying to protect himself more; the red head groaned annoyed at the gesture he moved faster causing Tobio to stumble rolling over the bed to the other side of the room. The dancer now stood next to the door; he ran. 

He was so close to getting out the side room when Akito dragged him back, he threw the thin body onto the bed easily, not bothered by Kageyama’s thrashing “Stop being so annoying, you’ll enjoy it if you calm down” he spoke throwing Tobio’s body back onto the bed “PLEASE”

“JUST STOP PLEASE!”

“Even if you scream, they won’t hear you from this side room” Akito laughed lowly, the male pulled the hoodie over Tobio’s body his eyes noticing the reddish-purple marks on his waist, instantly a smile grew on the red head’s face. “look at these beautiful marks” he whispered leaning in to kiss Tobio’s chest.

_It was going to happen again,_

_It was going to happen again and again._

_I’m scared, please, please stop._

The kisses continue to trail down Kageyama’s whimpering frame the sobs becoming louder; “Please-p-p-please” he spoke again and again. 

“God, Shut the fuck up” Akito spoke lowly, he wrapped a hand around Tobio’s mouth pushing down to stop him from crying his fingers pulled the waist band of his sweatpants off the younger’s hands furiously pushing him the hands away. The red head’s hand them palmed against him trying show Kageyama what he was experiencing was ‘enjoyable’ Kageyama’s words were muffled by Akito’s hands; instead, he violently tried the push the large hands away from his private part, his body reacted in a way that had the older male smirking causing him to cry harder. He bit the older’s hand, Takahashi was getting annoyed by Tobio; pushing the young male’s hands up, the two hands above his head now.

Tobio’s body heaved, everywhere the older touched felt like he was being burned; it was like his skin felt like ice being rubbed into salt. He was petrified his voice screaming louder, “SHUT THE FUCK UP” Takahashi screamed trying to be louder than Tobio. 

The black-haired male gripped his eyes shut his mind running laps in fear, he didn’t even beg he just screamed his whole body shaking at the strength of the screams. Akito backed up slightly blinking at Tobio he let the younger male go watching as he curled up almost instantly onto the bed, “Fuck you’re so annoying” he spoke loudly; he didn’t get to finish what he came for instead he walked out the apartment shutting the door with force.

_Nothing happened, he didn’t do what he did last time. But why was Tobio so scared? why did the world spin so violent?_

Kageyama’s voice felt rough, when he looked around the dark room, he could feel the shadows choking him; he couldn’t be there he simply couldn’t stay in that room that day. Maybe if he was stronger, but he couldn’t.

Tobio’s legs shook as picked up a zip-up jumper; he pulled it on not caring that he didn’t wear a shirt underneath. He zipped it up slowly; his body didn’t feel like his own. He then proceeded to pull the discarded sweatpants on, it just felt like he was moving in autopilot, the tears dripped down his face as he walked out the side room. Tobio’s vision blurred as he stumbled his mind reminding him of that ‘night’ the way he screamed. The way he was pushed down. 

He found himself afraid more tonight, it was going to happen again. 

Tobio had thought it was a one-time thing, but boy was he wrong. 

Tonight, was a guarantee that that ‘act’ would happen again 

He stared at his wrists the reddish marks would soon form bruises, he hated the marks they were reminders of everything that Akito had done and will most likely continue to do. He was saved by the care Takahashi had, Kageyama hoped he would stay caring about him it was selfish but he didn’t want Akito to stop caring because if he ever stopped caring Takahashi wouldn’t care about his screams.

The blue-eyed dancer moved out of the apartment room, his heart hammering. He stood between the two neighbouring doors staring at the door in which Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stayed. He didn’t want to stay in the other room, even if it was just for a night; he couldn’t push himself to back in there not now. 

He his heart pounded violently as he lifted a gently hand knocking on the couple’s door.


	8. Safe with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> and flufff my fluff heart feels happy
> 
> THIS IS HUGE BREHHH YOU I MAY DELAY THE NEXT UPDATE BY A DAY BUT HERE IS LOOONG ONE XD, note i said might i probably wont xd

There was no noise, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi found themselves lucky. From the moment they had left Kageyama with Suga everything was perfect, they had settled into the bed for the night both somewhat happy that the red head wasn’t fucking around.

The peace lasted exactly twenty-eight minutes. 

The knock was soft on the door, but caused the both of them to sit up; Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hadn’t fallen asleep. The green-eyed male had been reading a book and the golden eyed one had been listening to soothing music, it was a part of their night routines that brought that extra bit of peace. Tadashi was the first to hear the knock turning his eyes in the direction of their door slowly. 

“Tsukki, the door” Tadashi spoke up pushing at the blonde’s arm, Tsukishima pulled the headphones off a grumpy expression painting on his face as he stared at the younger “Whaat?” the tone was irritated but still soft, “There’s someone at the door”

“So what?” Tsukishima grumbled lowly, the green haired male sighed “Fine I’ll get it mys—” Tadashi had sat up only to be pushed down by the blonde, Kei stood up causing the freckled figure to chuckle at his boyfriend. The salty figure moved to the door groaning. 

Kei pulled the door open, “What do you—”

Tobio stood waiting patiently the tears still running down his face, his mind wasn’t thinking of excuses to tell them he just wanted to get in and sleep. He could beg Yamaguchi to just let him stay, sleep on the floor or something; there was nothing else but fear running through him. 

When the door open, Tobio hadn’t wasted a second; he pushed forward wrapping his arms around whoever the hell opened the door he didn’t bother checking; “What the hell King?” Tsukishima spoke, the blonde pulled at the arms around his waist pushing the black-haired dancer to face him. Kei stared into the male’s face his whole body going cold when he saw the look on Tobio’s face, “Kageyama” he spoke softly.

Tsukishima stared at the tear-stained face in distain his whole body burning up with anger, he turned looking round the male’s body; noticing the way Tobio’s legs shuddered. The blonde leaned out turning to see Tobio’s apartment door locked before returning to stare at him.

The blue-eyed dancer couldn’t look him in the eyed, the tears rolling faster; he had only wished it was Yamaguchi, Tobio wanted warmth; his whole body felt cold like he was stuck in a morgue. Tsukishima didn’t waste a second he pulled the shaking frame into his arms, he stepped back into the room pulling Tobio with him. Kei locked the door easily; he felt an arm on his shoulder turning to see Yamaguchi’s worried eyes; “What happened?” the freckled male asked whispering only into the blonde’s ear.

Tsukishima shrugged slightly before leaning lower, he pulled Tobio up higher the dancer wrapping his legs around the blonde’s waist placing a head on Tsukishima’s shoulder as he moved dizzied by even the slightest movement. “Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi spoke softly, Kei sat down holding the Tobio close to his chest he stared at the green haired male making sure that his boyfriend was okay with the fact he was holding the blue-eyed dancer so intimately. Tadashi took no notice of the position, his eyes were fixated on the calmly breathing body, the tears still rolled down but at least the shaking had turned to soft shudders instead.   
“Ya-Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi tried again sitting beside Kei. 

The blue-eyed dancer felt the warmth, he didn’t want to let go; not even for a second. The hands drawing circles on his back weren’t cruel they were soft and tender, the tears stopped slowly the sniffles disappearing as Tobio pressed his face into the blonde’s chest. He breathed slower refusing to meet Yamaguchi’s face, he didn’t know what to say. 

Scratch that, he didn’t know what his mind was even thinking; everything was a blurry mess. He wanted to drift away into a soft place and just feel safe again. “Tobio please” Tsukishima spoke using his person’s name instead of his surname, the words brought him back slightly the blur becoming clearer. “I-I-I don—”

Tobio couldn’t finish he didn’t know what he was even saying, he instead gripped harder around the blonde’s neck the hands digging into Kei’s blonde hair. Tsukishima frowned not bothered by the pressure he released a hand wrapped around the blue-eyed dancer’s waist moving it to Kageyama’s chin. He pushed it up forcing the blue eyes to stare into his own, “What’s wrong?” he asked softly his voice not raising past a whisper. 

Yamaguchi stayed silent, he just wanted to know the other was okay. And if Tsukishima could get him to speak that’s all that mattered to him, Tobio could feel the tears begin to swell again his heart clenching as he stared into the blonde’s eyes. 

_He’s going to judge me_

_He’s going to see me as weak._

_‘you asked for it’_

_‘you enjoyed it’_

**_Did I enjoy it? My body reacted, does that mean I enjoyed it._ **

Tobio’s heart dropped at the words his mind presented, disgust shuddered into him as he whimpered. His body shook harder, eyes dazing at he stared at Tsukishima. The words swirled in his mind, the sound of laughing becoming louder; Tobio placed his hands around his ears rocking against Tsukishima’s body. “M-make it stop-p” he stuttered his voice sounding foreign to himself. The blonde stared wide eyed at the shaking frame; he was overwhelmed at the fact the person breaking down before his eyes was Kageyama Tobio. Kei was used to seeing Yamaguchi’s anxiety attacks but this was something violent, it was like Tobio’s whole mind and soul were sold to the devil.

“Give me the headphones” he spoke in low tone; Yamaguchi wasted no time pulling the headphones up from the side table. Tsukishima held them slowly peeling Tobio’s hands away from his ears, instead he placed the headphones onto Kageyama’s ears letting the soft sound of Comptine D’un Autre Ete play. At first the blue-eyed male tried desperately to rip the headphones off, pulling at them; Kei instead pressed them onto his ears watching as Tobio’s hands began to lay calmly over his hands taking in the sound, the dancer’s body leaned forward limply falling into Tsukishima’s chest. 

Tobio heard the soft sound of the piano his body releasing, the sound of laughter lowered; the thin frame still shook. The whimpers died down slowly as Tobio recognised the song from ballet, he closed his eyes the scene of him and Suga drifting into his mind calmly. 

They both stood side by side, the room was dark. A stage.

Twirling gently into the same position; they followed each other in practice moving with their hands raised above their heads, Suga lifted the Tobio’s thin frame up easily; Kageyama’s legs placed on the silver haired male’s thigh he arched back completely allowing the music to swallow him whole.

The darkness followed suit; his body fell forward more into Tsukishima’s hands the shaking seized now. 

“He’s asleep” Tsukishima spoke hearing the soft breaths, the blonde raised a hand to Tobio’s hair shifting slightly out of the way to see how puffy the black-haired male’s eyes were. Yamaguchi wore a frown worry laced into him as he leaned forward to stare at the younger intently, “He looked so scared” he whispered turning to face his blonde boyfriend. 

“I know Tadashi, what are we going to do?” Tsukishima gently pulled the headphones off from Kageyama’s ears handing them to freckled boyfriend slowly, he made sure no to jostle Tobio seeing as he was so peaceful a frown formed on his face. “Move a little freckles” he continued the green haired male standing up quickly, Kei shifted placing Tobio down on the bed. The nickname brought a slight feeling of comfort to Tadashi’s heart knowing that they were in control of the situation as he breathed watching the two. 

Tsukishima moved to stand up only to notice the tight grip on his shirt, the blonde stared at the long pale fingers wrapped around his night shirt; a feeling entering his chest that he didn’t understand. Tsukishima pulled the hand away standing straight as he rested the cover onto Tobio. “What do you think happened Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked biting at his lip nervously, the blonde was quick pulling lip free from Tadashi’s teeth, “I don’t know angel, but we just have to wait till he tells us” Tsukishima spoke softly seeing how wound Yamaguchi had become. 

“Look at me” 

Tadashi’s face turned staring into the golden eyes, “breathe” he whispered, the green-eyed male took a deep breath calming the fast-beating heart rate. Yamaguchi leaned up placing a quick kiss against the blonde’s lips before smiling gently; “At least he’s safe here” Tadashi spoke quickly finding a positive, the bean pole nodded gently eyes returning to calmly sleeping figure. 

“I bet it’s that dickhead that did something” he spoke lowly the tone almost growling, “You share the bed I’ll sleep on the floor” Tsukishima spoke stretching out his long limbs, “B-bu—”

“No buts Tadashi, he’s more comfortable with you anyways” 

The green haired males stared for a second longer before nodding, he climbed into his side of the bed; he handed the blonde an extra pillow frowning a little when he saw his boyfriend curl up onto the floor easily. There was a slight guilt that ran through him seeing the older sleep there, Tadashi lay down not closing his eyes. He waited until he heard the soft breaths from Kei, he realized the blonde had fallen asleep quickly getting up. he picked up the pillow waddling over to where Tsukishima lay on the floor. He sat down curling next to the tall blonde, a small smile playing on his face as he noticed Kei had fallen asleep with his glasses on. Yamaguchi placed a soft hand on the beanpole’s face pulling the spectacles off and placing them on the side table; the green haired male was exhausted but the thoughts kept him up longer. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun began to filter in through the only window in medium sized box room, the shards of light penetrated through the blue-eyed dancer’s sleep a groan leaving the male as he frowned. Tobio was the first to wake up, he sat up blinking widely; the room wasn’t usually cold it was warm, he couldn’t help feel that it was probably the best that he had slept. The blue-eyed dancer looked around freezing up when he realized that it wasn’t his room, he leaned to the side standing up instantly. Kageyama hadn’t registered the bodies sleeping on the side, he slipped annoyingly not seeing the fabric blankets on the floor, a screech left his lips as he landed heavily on the blonde’s side. 

Tsukishima groaned, grumpy when he felt the body fall on him; he wrapped his arms around the frame cuddling Tobio into his body thinking it was Yamaguchi. Kageyama shifted eyes wide when he faced the blonde. Kei leaned forward placing a kiss on Kageyama’s head happily “TSUKISHIMAAA” 

Tobio screamed causing the blonde’s eyes to widen, he let Kageyama go; the blue-eyed dancer rolling onto Yamaguchi who was incidentally sleeping next to the blonde. The green haired male began laughing the hearty noise coming out louder when he stared at the look of disgust on his boyfriend’s face. Tadashi stared at Tobio’s face after realizing the younger male looked like a cat with its hackles raised, “YOU EWWWW” Tobio screamed a shudder leaving him as he rolled onto Yamaguchi’s side. 

“KAGEYAMA YOU IDIOT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING” Tsukishima shouted sitting up, the blonde patted around feeling for the glasses; he placed them on his face seeing the freckled male laughing first, his eyes then moved to the puffy eyed dancer with a glare. “IT’S-S NOT MY FAULT YOU GRABBED ME” Tobio shouted equally loud, they both stared at each other. Yamaguchi’s eyes were reddening the laughs racking harder into his body as he laid in the middle of the two crazed fools. 

“YAMA HE KISSED ME” Tobio pointed childishly causing the green haired male to wipe the laughter out of his eyes, “Where?” he asked chuckling; “THE HEADD” He glared, Tsukishima sat up rubbing at his lips violently; he then turned to Yamaguchi leaned down to kiss the freckled male. Kageyama was quick to make the puking sound watching as the blonde repeatedly kissed the green haired male. 

“Tsu-chu-Tsuki-chu… chu-chu..chu KEEEII” Yamaguchi sat up headbutting the blonde gently; the glasses wearing male frowned deeply “I was diluting the taste of Kageyama’s forehead” Kei grumbled lowly causing the green eyed male to laugh. Tobio smiled at the couple dazed slightly, he had never had this; he couldn’t exactly know what the meaning of love was all he knew was that if it looked like this it was beautiful. 

Deep down he had never really considered having someone to care for him, watching the two made him wonder if anyone would ever love someone used like he was.

Tsukishima noticed the blue-eyed male smiling, glaring in Kageyama’s direction “OI KING” Tobio flinched at the loud noise staring into the golden eyes wide eyed, it shocked him to say the least. He sat up straighter as if waiting to be reprimanded by the blonde. Kei frowned noticing the how easily the other flinched, he softened the angry gaze sighing deeply, “What happened?” he asked softening his tone also. The black-haired dancer could feel himself freeze slight, 

_I still didn’t think of an excuse._

_Shit_

Tobio tilted his head estimating the distance between the door and floor they lay on; if he made a run for it, they would both be confused and probably let him leave. He could take that time to think up an excuse, Kageyama sighed deeply; “Well—”

Tobio began, it took him two seconds to leap up from the ground; he ran at the door at top speed; or as fast as his legs could carry him before pulling at the handle.

_Huh_

_Wait_

_Huh_

He pulled at the handle a little stronger, eyebrow scrunching together when the door didn’t open; he could hear the loud chuckle behind him turning slowly to see an annoyed blonde and a rolling green haired male. “D-Ddid yOu- rEally try to run?” Yamaguchi wheezed lowly; Tsukishima glared at Tobio unhappy that his question wasn’t answered; “I can’t believe you” he grumbled lowly a ghostly smile playing on his lips when he watched his rolling boyfriend. 

“Tobio-kun you can’t escape” Kei added quickly standing up.

Kageyama froze up getting into a karate position as the blonde approached equally cautious of each other, “You listen here four eyes, teach me how to open this door now and I’ll spare your life” he spoke leaning forward as if he were a taekwondo master, when in reality he was a ballerina unable to kick anything other than maybe Suga’s ass in pirouettes. 

“Spare my life?” Tsukishima smirked tilting his head slightly, “You…spare my life, when you’re standing there at my whim” he spoke raising a hand slightly as if he were loyalty; Kageyama glared at him. What exactly could he do now? Tobio assessed the situation, there was a chuckling moron on the floor and a beanpole moron leaning against the wall. The door wasn’t opening for some unknown reason he couldn’t wrap his head around, so he stood there waiting interrogation, “Fine, I want to brush my teeth” he spoke pointing at the door childishly. 

“Is that so your highness?” Kei mumbled,

“Yes, you idiot, open the door so I can get my brush” he grumbled the life returning into his dead blue eyes as he stood there arguing. 

There was a tint of humour that surfaced into Tsukishima’s eyes as he raised an eyebrow, he moved into a side room which seemed to look like a bathroom; Kei walked out holding a dark blue brush with a huge cocky smile, “We do have spare brushes funny enough, but I don’t know if the quality will be of your liking King”   
He moved forward pressing the toothbrush against Kageyama’s lips, rubbing the bristles gently against the skin of his lips “Now it has your DNA on it, so theoretically it’s yours” Tobio could feel the red rise up his neck grabbing the brush forcefully he stomped into the bathroom shutting the door with force. 

_How dare that annoying beanpole bleh?_

_Stupid Stigyshima._

He could feel his heart pound slightly, blinking; he stopped brushing for a second staring into the reddish tinted cheeks with a soft smile; he felt happier just being there with them both. He wondered if maybe Tsukishima wasn’t as bad as he thought—

“HURRY UP KING GODDAMN I NEED TO GO IN TOO”

He began to brush his teeth angrily scrubbing at the teeth, never mind Tsukishima was always an annoying idiot, he had time to make up an excuse now; also, to annoy the blonde.

_I had sleep paralysis and got scared so came next door?_

_The light in my room wasn’t working?_

_I knowww, I can say that man left so I wanted company…_

Perfect excuse, Tobio smiled slightly spitting into the skin when he heard a knock; it wasn’t his door it was the door outside.   
He pressed his ear against the door slowly hearing what the commotion was about, 

“Is Tobio here?”

That voice, a shudder ran down the blue-eyed dancer’s body. 

Takahashi Akito was looking for him. 

“No” Tsukishima answered with ease, the blonde glared at the dishevelled looking red head. “Why are you here looking for him?”

“He wasn’t in my room when I came back—”

“Okay so why did you assume he was here?” Tsukishima cut through the red head’s voice easily creating an energy so cold Tobio’s legs began to shake, he stayed placed behind the door heart pounding. He took deep breaths as if his heart would be heard outside if it were too loud. “Listen kid, I’m not in the fucking mo—”

“Neither am I, so fuck off” 

“TOBIO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT FROM WHERE YOU’RE HIDING” Akito’s voice began to directly address him, his breaths becoming shallow; fear ran into his body as he leaned against the door, he didn’t want move; Tobio’s long fingers rubbed over the skin of his chest trying to soothe himself. 

“Please leave s-sir” Yamaguchi’s voice rang softly, “FUCKING GIVE HIM BACK”. Tobio could feel the tears form, he wasn’t going to leave. Takahashi wasn’t going to leave; they’d have to send him back. The blue-eyed male pulled his hands away staring at them, the bruise had now turned a dark purple; all of them were claims. They were cages trapping him from freedom.

He could hear the door bang shut his body shaking more, 

_Was Takahashi in the room?_

The door to the bathroom opened, Tobio’s body falling forward as he had been leaning against it; “Kageyama-kun?” 

The blue-eyed male looked up staring into the dark greenish brown eyes, Yamaguchi’s expression seemed somewhat worried seeing the look of despair in the blue eyes. “You okay?” he asked hesitantly, the dancer quickly smiling pulling together his mask instantly. “Of course,” he chuckled lowly, he praised god that his sleeves were pulled down. 

“It’s Saturday, do you want to stay here?” Tsukishima spoke standing behind the green haired male, he bore a serious expression an angered look passing his face as he watched the smaller black-haired dancer; the blocker moved back into the room pushing volleyball clothes into the shorter’s hands. “These are old so they should fit” he spoke motioning at the still faced dancer. 

“U-uh are you sure th-hats okay?” Tobio asked staring at the green haired male in front of him then turning quickly to the blonde pushing the clothes into him. “Yes, you idiot” 

“:o.. idiot?” he asked widening his eyes, “Oh sorry your highness did I offend you?” Tsukishima spoke pushing the clothes at him again, the blue-eyed dancer glared pulling them to himself. He moved back into the bathroom the sound of Yamaguchi’s laughter warming his heart as he pulled the zip up jumper off. He quickly replaced it with the white sweater a deep frown playing on his face when he realized how large it was. 

_Stupid giant idiot_

_Stupid tall beanfool_

The black-haired male pulled the sweatpants off eyes widening at the slowly fading hand prints above his waist, he gagged slightly lifting his eyes to stare into at the sink instead. He pulled the loose shorts on glaring more at the way they seemed to slouch off his hips; Tobio pulled at the drawstrings violently tightening them so they didn’t fall. He walked back into the main room, 

“HABFWSHJZDPS!!”

Tobio screeched seeing the two taller male’s sucking faces, Yamaguchi was the first to pull back shoving the blonde far enough that his body rolled cleanly onto the floor; “w-w-w-wha-at did you s-s-s-ee?” Yamaguchi slurred violently blinking, Kageyama could see the soft hickies lining the base of Tadashi’s neck. The green haired male noticed the stare pulling the shoulder of the shirt up quickly, Tobio wanted to chuckle about how red the freckled male had gone.   
“Tsu-Tsuki’s clothes l-look nice on you” Tadashi quickly spoke changing the subject, Tobio smirked slightly eyes moving to the annoyed beanpole sitting on the floor. Tsukishima rubbed at his ass standing up quickly “I hate you king”

“I hate you too Saltshit” he smiled earnestly, the blonde glared seeing that the term ‘king’ wasn’t doing much damage, “Ahh that’s right, Prima”   
Tobio’s eyes widened before leaning forward violently “Don’t bloody call me that you irritation” 

The smile grew on the blonde’s face, a look of pure joy entering through Tsukishima’s face, “What does Prima even mean?” he asked staring at the way Tobio looked like he was fuming smoke out of his ears, the blue-eyed dancer stomped moving towards the outer door to leave. “You want to go back to him?” Tadashi’s soft voice spoke causing Tobio to freeze up slightly, he moved away from the door rubbing the back of his head; “A-ah I said I would s-stay right” he chuckled quickly. Tsukishima frowned disappearing into the bathroom. 

He walked back, the angry glare playing on his face. Tobio stared at the bundle of his clothes in Tsukishima’s hand knowing the blonde was most likely irritated by the fact he just threw them around “YOU REALLY ARE A KIN—”

Tobio moved quickly leaning up to press his hand against the blonde’s mouth, he shuddered feeling the cool breath against his hands as he spoke up “H-He’s go-oing to hear” he whispered softly. Kei’s expression softened slightly as he pulled the blue-eyed dancer’s hands down quickly. Tsukishima scowled patting the black-haired male on the head, he moved out of the way tossing Tobio’s clothes into a clothing pile quickly. 

“Oi prima—”

Tobio growled slightly, it was just a guttural sound that hinted at the annoyance; sure, being a Prima was a positive but he hated how it was used for females. It was almost as if they were saying he had to become feminine to fit the role when in reality he changed the role to match his energy and how he felt. “Prima, prima prima—”

“You’re basically calling me pretty Tsukishima-kun” Tobio winked lying through gritted teeth, he falsely flirted with the blonde, Yamaguchi smirked slightly noticing the way his boyfriend’s face contorted violently in disgust; “Prima means pretty” Kageyama continued happily. 

Tadashi picked up his phone somewhat intrigued himself by the definition; he searched it quickly allowing the two to bicker as he did so. “It means diva” he spoke up causing Tobio to sigh in relief. The official term was Prima ballerina assoluta, Tsukishima frowned wondering if it was probably easier calling the black-haired male diva instead.

“Anyway, you need to explain what happened yesterday” Kei brought up like the beautiful shit head he was. Tobio deadpanned slightly, “I was lonely so I came here” he mumbled remembering the reasons he was thinking up quickly moving to the bed, he settled down watching Yamaguchi reemerge from the bathroom frowning. “Lie” Tsukishima spoke leaning to stare directly into the blue-eyed male’s eyes. Tobio could feel the himself crumble under the pressure frowning deeply, he looked away concentrating on the floor “Why would I lie—”

“Why were you crying then?” Kei asked causing Tobio to spiral. 

_Shit I forgot about that…_

“u-uh the light was bl-acked out” he spoke quickly. 

Yamaguchi walked over frowning as he sat down next to Tobio, he leaned into the blue-eyed male’s side staring at him deeply “You have to trust u—”

“Did you know I’m a dancer”

Lesser of two evils. 

“WHAT?” Yamaguchi spoke up eyes widening at the information, Kei backed up slightly staring into the green-eyed male’s eyes. Kageyama looked up nodding quickly the green haired male seemed to forget slightly the old subject as he became engrossed in the subject; “What type of dance?” he asked widely. 

“B-ballet”

There was a silence that awkwardly filled the room as they stared at each other.


End file.
